El Dragon Celestial de otro Mundo
by Malistrix
Summary: lanzado de su mundo original en un autosacrificio, deberá adaptarse a un mundo completamente nuevo y diferente, pero también, con muchas similitudes al suyo, y quizás, poder encontrar un nuevo lugar para si mismo (no es historia de traición por si el titulo los confunde)
1. Llegada a un nuevo mundo

_**Hola a todos, tal vez algunos me conozcan y tal vez otros no, pero después de algún tiempo es bueno volver a publicar, aunque no con las historias que he dejado, que por cierto estoy en una encrucijada porque al parecer, la musa que se inspiraba en esas historias se tomó unas largas, larguísimas vacaciones, y creo que se la comió un tiburón, por lo que una nueva ha venido a sustituirla, pero ahora en este lugar con el tema de High School DxD, que se ha vuelto uno de mis animes favoritos más que nada por la temática multi mitológica que tiene, y por eso es que desde ahora pienso publicar por aquí, pero esto se debe más que nada a cierto autor cuyas historias me encantan, ya sabrá el a quien me refiero, y si lees esto, de una vez aclaro que eres una de las 3 personas que espero den su opinión al final, sin más que decir, que comience la historia**_

_**High School DxD pertenece a su respectivo creador, yo solo uso su un poco de su idea con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_**Llegada a un nuevo mundo**_

En un paraje desolado, yermo y seco, un lugar en donde solo hay rocas, tierra y plantas muertas y secas, y donde el polvo se eleva con la brisa de un viento seco y sofocante, una tierra muerta hasta donde alcanza la vista.

Pero a lo lejos, se puede apreciar una construcción de roca semejante a un gigantesco templo/castillo al aire libre, un templo de color negro y de aspecto lúgubre y siniestro, y en donde se puede escuchar el retumbar de un conflicto de tal magnitud que la tierra tiembla por el evento que ocurre.

En la entrada y en las escaleras talladas en la roca, se puede apreciar una gran cantidad de cuerpos esparcidos en todas partes, la gran mayoría inmóviles y sin vida, con sangre saliendo de dichos cuerpos demostrando que tienen poco tiempo de haber perdido la vida, mientras que unos cuantos, quizás afortunados o quizás no, exclaman gemidos de dolor, se mueven ligeramente y susurran plegarias a diferentes entidades, deseando ya sea poder vivir, que su sufrimiento termine, o incluso deseando poder volver a ver ya sea a un ser amado, el cálido hogar, o simplemente desear que los que siguen en pie logren su objetivo y esta pesadilla termine.

Es entonces que un estruendo más potente hace temblar la tierra, los pocos aun consientes y que no han sucumbido a sus heridas o a la desesperación voltean la mirada en dirección a la entrada de dicho templo que emana un aura de miedo y muerte.

A medida que se avanza por los corredores de ese templo, se pueden ver más cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, o inclinados en las paredes o pilares, algunos atravesados por flechas o lanzas, otros presentando terribles cortes en sus cuerpos, incluso algunos con los vientres cortados y las vísceras saliendo de ellos, a algunos les faltan extremidades e incluso la cabeza, a otros están divididos ya sea horizontal o verticalmente, sin duda, una matanza.

Pero quizás lo único más llamativo de esta escena de pesadilla, no sea la cantidad de cuerpos que yacen ahí, o la horrible forma en que perdieron la vida, sino que es el hecho de que los cadáveres son de diferentes razas; humanos, elfos, duendes, hombres bestia, hadas, goblins, orcos, incluso ángeles y demonios se encuentran esparcidos en todas partes, incluso, curiosamente, animales de aspecto como lobos, caballos, tigres, osos y hasta rinocerontes y elefantes, sin mencionar a animales fantásticos como grifos, dragones, unicornios, negros y blancos, pegasos, hidras basiliscos, entre otras especies no identificadas.

Y no solo eso, también seres humanoides como lamias, harpías, centauros, minotauros, sátiros y faunos, se encuentran en esta batalla, sin duda una guerra sin cuartel se ha desarrollado en este lugar, un lugar que ahora es un enorme cementerio.

Una vez más el estruendo se escucha, acompañado de un potente rugido de una criatura de tamaño considerable, seguido de un terremoto que hace temblar la estructura, lo que nos lleva al gran patíbulo del templo, que como se mencionó, esta al aire libre, en donde un altar negro de aspecto infernal sobresale en medio de todo, y en donde una gran gema extraña, de color negro azulado, brilla con una luz negruzca, y en donde unas extrañas letras color escarlata aparecen en dicha gema.

Y entonces se ve, un grupo de 15 individuos se encuentran combatiendo, mientras un decimosexto esta frente al altar, cubierto con una túnica con capucha totalmente negra que cubre todo su cuerpo y cabeza, esta con los brazos extendidos y hablando en un idioma extraño, como si estuviera rezando.

Mientras que el resto, obviamente se encuentran en un terrible enfrentamiento, en donde cabe resaltar la apariencia de los contendientes.

Por un lado, los más llamativos de todos son un dragón rojo, de aproximadamente 20 metros de longitud, cuyas escamas rojas relucen como brillantes rubíes, sus ojos que son de un peculiar tono entre castaño y dorado, refulgen con un resplandor de decisión y valentía, ya que enfrentaba a un gran coloso hecho de una corpulenta y pesada armadura negra que asemejaba a un balrog, pero que obviamente era un ser artificial, ya que las partes expuestas de dicho "balrog", los muslos, los antebrazos, un poco de la cintura y del cuello al mentón, mostraba sin duda una especie de energía siniestra de color morado blanquecino que salía de unas joyas incrustadas en la frente del casco, el pecho del peto de la armadura, y de la cintura, y en su mano derecha portaba una gran espada negra que tenía unas runas que brillaban del mismo tono que su cuerpo

Ambos contendientes eran los que principalmente hacían vibrar el suelo, ya que el dragón usaba no solo sus garras o cola para luchar, daba terribles golpes de cabeza, asemejando un poco a las jirafas cuando luchan, pero mucho más poderoso, usaba su aliento de fuego, que en circunstancias normales sería capaz de derretir una roca del tamaño de un oso en segundos, e incluso usaba peculiares hechizos que servían como ataque a distancia. Por su parte el coloso si bien era un ser sin raciocinio o tan si quiera consciencia, su fuerza es casi abrumadora, y podía resistir los ataques del dragón, y con su espada, pese a que las escamas de dicho dragón son tan duras como el legendario mithril, un golpe con esa arma sería más dañino por una contusión o traumatismo que por un corte. Sin duda los dos están parejos.

Otros 2 contendientes, que también llaman la atención, la primera por su extraordinaria belleza, y el otro por su atuendo. La primera se trataba a simple vista de una mujer perteneciente a la raza de las hadas, de hermosa figura con largo cabello dorado semejante al oro líquido, de intrigantes ojos de un color semejante a la plata con un brillo mágico peculiar, cuya vestimenta consistía en una camisa de tela color azul índigo, pantalones en tono verde pasto, y sandalias de tono banco que dejaban al descubierto sus pies blancos, y como únicos accesorios, unos sarcillos color zafiro en sus peculiarmente largas orejas, un sencillo collar de cadena de oro que tenía una pequeña gema blanca, y un brazalete con temática de flores. Y como toda hada, en su espalda tenía una hermosas alas de mariposa traslucidas, que incluso con la poca luz de ese siniestro lugar brillaban con una luz multicolor.

Mientras que su oponente sin duda era un enigma, ya que era un sujeto de gran tamaño, casi 2 metros de altura, pero totalmente cubierto con una armadura tan negra como el carbón, con algunas marcas rojas resaltando en algunas zonas de dicha armadura, y el yelmo ocultaba totalmente su cara, pero en la zona de los ojos, estos brillaban como un fuego fantasmal, y los alaridos que daba podían congelar la sangre de alguien normal, sin duda lo que enfrentaba la hada era un caballero de la muerte, un ente corrompido y maldecido.

Estos 2 luchadores estaban muy parejos, aunque uno tenía ventaja sobre el otro de distinto modo. Por un lado la hada usaba un báculo cuya forma representaba una lanza dorada, pero cuya punta era un topacio en forma de punta de flecha, la cual se movía mágicamente por el poder de su dueña, volaba a gran velocidad, disparaba distintos rayos mágicos o elementos, apoyada por círculos mágicos y otras técnicas propias de las hadas.

Mientras que el caballero, al ser un no muerto tenia gran resistencia y era incansable, además del hecho de que se mueve a gran velocidad y sus reflejos son dignos de un guerrero, con su hacha de guerra intentaba cortar al hada, o repelía muchos de los ataques a distancia de su enemiga, y resistía los ataques elementales, si bien algunos lo dañaban ligeramente, no era algo de qué preocuparse para él, y como medio de ataque a distancia usa un grito de guerra, semejante al grito de una banshee que podía usar como un golpe sónico contra el hada y mandarla a volar. Una tenía la técnica y la estrategia, otro la habilidad y la resistencia, no se puede saber quien ganara.

Los otros tres contendientes, era un grupo singular, ya que era un "dos contra uno" a simple vista, pero realmente era un 2 a 2, ya que si bien, uno era un humano de rasgos faciales asiáticos, de armadura estilo chino de color verde jade con marcas doradas, un largo cabello negro adornado al estilo de la nobleza asiática, ojos sagaces y astutos, portaba un _bō_ de hecho de mármol con ambas puntas recubiertas de amatista con forma de cabezas de dragones chinos, se movía con la gracia y elegancia de cualquier artista marcial que se respete, y por si fuera poco, poseía un poder poco común incluso entre los seres mágicos, ya que en momentos, sus ojos normalmente castaños, brillaban de un tono purpura por instantes, y entonces objetos a su alrededor empezaba a flotar y salían disparados contra su oponente, ya que ese poder era la telekinesis.

Junto a este hombre, su compañero de armas era un inusual pero hermoso tigre blanco, pero sus rayas eran de un llamativo tono azul eléctrico, y sus ojos dorados tan penetrantes que casi podían hipnotizar, daba tremendos rugidos casi tan poderosos como los de aquel dragón rojo, y sus enormes garras podían causar un daño considerable a cualquiera.

Pero, ¿Por qué son 2 contra unos?, la respuesta es sencilla, el enemigo de este dúo, es un ser monstruoso, de cerca de 2.50 de alto, piel verde pantano, y ojos totalmente blancos lechoso sin iris o cornea, de torso desnudo y solo usando una especie de pareo rojo que le llega a las rodillas, pero lo más llamativo, es que en su espalda, sobresale otro individuo pegado a él con los mismos rasgos, tratándose de un ser siamés unidos en la cintura, cada parte portando una espada en cada mano, haciendo un total de 4 espadas largas, y pese a su tamaño, se movía a gran velocidad, sin ningún punto ciego posible, y sus espadas estaban recubiertas por un elemento distinto, fuego, rayo, hielo y veneno, un golpe con esas armas sin duda seria devastador.

Tanto hombre como tigre enfrentan a esta abominación, el guerrero haciendo uso de sus artes marciales logra bloquear con su bō un ataque de esas espadas, para hacer en un movimiento acrobático dar una patada de media luna al mentón del monstruo, el cual esta aturdido, pero este inmediatamente da media vuelta y su "hermano" intenta atacar al guerreo ya que este tiene una abertura, pero el guerrero se lo esperaba, y un brillo de sus ojos aparece y de inmediato, se desvanece antes de que las espadas logren golpearlo, para reaparecer a unos 2 metros de la criatura, este exclama un grito de furia al ver que su oponente escapo, pero de inmediato su otra parte ruge de dolor ya que el tigre aprovecho la distracción para atacar y herir con sus garras el pecho del hermano, este reacciona y con la espada de fuego y hielo intenta dañar al animal, pero para su sorpresa este también se desvanece y reaparece lejos, entonces ambos hermanos ven al guerrero deduciendo que él lo teletransporto antes de herirlo, sin duda eso fue hábil, pero tanto humano como tigre no se duermen en sus laureles, ya que al ver bien, el monstruo se regenera de la herida que le hiso el tigre, demostrando que este ser se puede auto curarse, una batalla que va para largo.

Los siguientes oponentes son un duelo de chicas, pero cada una única a su modo.

La primera es una joven mujer, que posee 2 rasgos distintivos a parte de su hermosura, poseía unas orejas y 5 colas de lobo color blanco, y que su vestimenta es demasiado reveladora, portando una armadura ligera que solo consistía en el peto, que tenía un revelador escote para sus pechos, y una falda de metal que dejaba expuestas sus muslos, solo tenía protectores en las pantorrillas y los brazos, sus armas aparte de las garras en sus manos y pies, eran unas espadas cortas gemelas que le servían venían muy bien con su estilo rápido de combate, de mirada feroz color verde, se mueve de tal forma que casi parece una ilusión.

Su enemiga estaba vestida de una forma igual de reveladora, pero de un modo más escandaloso, ya que lo único que llevaba puesto era una clase de bikini negro, con botas de tacon que le llegaban a la rodilla y un abrigo largo también negro, de cabello castaño y ojos inquietantemente color rosa, ella estaba rodeada por lo que parecía ser energía pura de color azul oscuro, con la cual atacaba a la chica lobo lanzándola como si fueran misiles o incluso llamaradas, mientras la chica lobo las esquivaba a gran velocidad, pero incluso su enemiga parecía empezar a predecir sus movimientos, y en un golpe de suerte por parte de esta última, logra darle de lleno a la chica lobo mandándola a estrellarse contra una columna a varios metros de distancia para posteriormente lanzar 2 esferas de energía al techo y causar un derrumbe que cae para enterrar viva a la chica lobo.

La castaña sonríe maliciosamente, y se da media vuelta para ir a apoyar a los otros, pero entonces, se escucha el aullido de un lobo, de la chica lobo, y es entonces que los escombros de derrumbe salen disparados, y revelan ahora a un hermoso lobo de pelaje blanco, pero tan grande como un alce, que miraba con fiereza a la castaña, la cual le recorre un pequeño sudor frio; el lobo vuelve a aullar, y es entonces que para sorpresa de todos, del cielo comienzan a relampaguear, el viento sopla más fuerte, y una atmosfera intimidante rodea al lobo, entonces el lobo vuelve a aullar, eleva sus 5 colas, las cuales cada una emite un peculiar brillo de diferente color, pero 3 de ellas brillan más que las otras 2, y en lo que asemeja un rugido, surgen frente al lobo una llamarada, un rayo, y lo que parece asemejar una avalancha de rocas que van en línea recta hacia la castaña, la cual crea una barrera de energía para cubrirse, pero el impacto es tal que la hacen retroceder, y su barrera empieza a resquebrajarse, ocasionando que tenga que reforzarla, aun así el ataque del lobo no parece flaquear, dejando a ambas en una situación en la que solo ganara la que tenga más resistencia.

Los penúltimos oponentes son 2 hombres, pero curiosamente, parecen estar del lado contrario de quien deben apoyar.

El primero es un joven apuesto de cabello tan negro como la noche y ojos rojo sangre, cuya belleza puede atraer incluso a la más estoica de las mujeres, vistiendo una armadura de color azul oscuro, casi negro, lo que más sobresale de él son unas alas de murciélago en su espalda, lo que revela que se trata de un demonio, y usando unos shuko o "garras ninja" atacaba a su oponente sin perder su semblante tranquilo y serio.

Por otro lado, el enemigo que enfrentaba, se podría decir que era un sacerdote, pero sus ropas negras revelan que es un sacerdote de los dioses malignos, un hombre sin duda mayor, de 30 y algo de edad, con barba negra pero totalmente calvo, su mirada dura parecía intimidar a cualquiera que lo viera, portando una guadaña tan grande como el, la imagen casi hace pensar que se trata de un heraldo de la muerte.

Los dos oponentes luchan una batalla encarnizada, el "demonio" era rápido, piensa sus estrategias y posibilidades antes de atacar, porque sabe que aun que es un sacerdote oscuro, sigue siendo un enviado de los dioses, y un descuido podría ser fatal. Por su parte el sacerdote sabe que no debe subestimar al demonio y buscar una posible abertura para dar un golpe contundente; lo más llamativo de esta pelea, es que tanto demonio como sacerdote están peleando con pura fuerza física, ninguno ha hecho uso de sus poderes o habilidades mágicas o demoniacas, secretamente hay un combate de honor entre los 2, lo que lleva a pensar que hay un pasado en ellos, pero dejando de lado esto, los dos vuelven a cargar contra el otro, y el choque de sus aceros se mescla con el resto de la batalla.

Finalmente, las ultimas 2 combatientes, una es una hermosa mujer de cabello platinado ondulado, de hermosa figura, vistiendo un sencillo vestido largo estilo túnica, pero al igual que los demás, hay 2 factores que resaltan más que su aspecto, uno son unas grandes y hermosas alas blancas como nubes, revelando que la chica en cuestión pertenece a la raza de los ángeles, pero la otra, y quizá la más intrigante, es que sus ojos están cubiertos por una venda blanca que no deja verlos, y aun así, la expresión de su cara parece tranquila e incluso preocupada, no por ella misma, sino por su oponente, a la cual enfrenta usando esferas de luz que irradian una luz sagrada, y portando una espada corta y un escudo, ambos de un metal tan blanco que parece irreal.

Por otro lado, su enemiga en apariencia no se ve tan llamativa, casi parece una mujer normal de cabello negro muy corto, usando ropas un tanto varoniles pero que no ocultan su voluptuoso cuerpo, sin embargo, sus ojos verdes resplandecían con un brillo lleno de ira, rencor y odio, la cual parecía manifestarse en contra del ángel, y usando una oz con cadena recubierta con energía oscura intentaba dañar al ángel, más sin embargo esta lograba evadirla ya sea moviéndose o incluso volando y contraatacando.

Y es así, como esta historia comienza…

¡GRAAAAAAHH! –gritaba/rugía aquel coloso mágico mientras usaba su enorme espada para golpear al dragón, cuando de repente este usa su cola para bloquear el ataque convirtiéndose en una competencia de fuerza para ver quién cedía, pero inmediatamente el dragón inhala profundamente para de repente lanzar un poderoso cono de fuego de su boca la cual da de lleno a su enemigo lo cual logra hacer que retroceda, una vez hecho eso, el enorme reptil da un rugido al cielo, e inmediatamente de este empiezan a caer varias rocas incandescentes en dirección al coloso las cuales impactan con tremenda fuerza y lo hacen retroceder aún más, pero en eso, una rebota en el pecho de metal y sale en dirección a donde se encuentran el guerrero y el tigre enfrentando al monstruo, ocasionando una explosión que hace que los 3 salgan volando.

¡AGK! –se queja del dolor el guerrero- ¡maldita sea Isseroith, ten más cuidado en donde lanzas tus hechizos! –Le reclama al dragón antes de ser sorprendido por la criatura que a duras penas logra bloquear su ataque- ¡rayos!

_**¡No me es mi culpa el que algunos ataques reboten en este golem!**_ –Reclama el dragón par de inmediato alzar vuelo cuando el coloso vuelve al ataque- _**¡No me distraigas Zhi Chao! **_-reclama furioso del dragón por casi ser golpeado, pero de inmediato sobrevuela al coloso para posteriormente soplar a sus garras delanteras y cubrirlas de fuego para posteriormente ir contra el en picada y caer con una gran fuerza que incluso levanta tierra y escombros.

Parece que Isseroith se enojó –menciona camada la loba al ver el impacto que causo su camarada- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? –Y en ese instante mueve sus orejas y salta justo a tiempo para evitar un ataque de la bruja- ¡eso es trampa, estaba distraída! –reclama en un tono un tanto infantil a su oponente.

¡Esto es un combate a muerte, el que se distrae pierde! –Contradice la bruja para después crear más energía azul- pero honestamente no me importaría eliminarte mientras te distraes Kyoko –sonríe de forma burlona mientras lanza más bolas de energía.

¿Y dejar que te apoderes del bosque de los espíritus? Ni loca –y vuelve a atacar a la bruja, solo que esta vez da un aullido e inmediatamente se forma un tornado que lanza contra la bruja, la cual invoca más energía para crear una columna de luz oscura que está a la par del tamaño del tornado, para luego mandarlo hacia la misma dirección de la loba, ocasionando que ambos ataques choquen generando una explosión intensa.

¡Esto se está volviendo problemático! –Exclama la hada mientras esquiva un golpe de hacha que hubiera podido decapitar a un oso- ¿Dónde está Valwen? –pregunta mientras invoca su cetro y este se multiplica varias veces, para que empiece a disparar varios rayos de magia en contra del caballero.

Pierden su tiempo gurreros –la voz de ultratumba incomoda al hada y a quienes lo escuchen, incluso sus aliados- el ritual está casi completo, y nuestro señor pronto despertara y dominara este mundo, es mejor que se rindan –y vuelve al ataque cargando contra el hada la cual no se deja intimidar pese al aterrador aspecto de su enemigo.

¿Por qué hacen esto? –Es la pregunta que hace el ángel- ¿Por qué quieren invocar específicamente a ese dios?, ni siquiera la reina de la oscuridad desea lo mismo que _Sargonas _–en su voz se puede apreciar miedo y angustia al mencionar al dios de la venganza

¿Por qué? ¿¡POR QUE!? –Grita la mercenaria- yo te diré porque Misha, porque este mundo es una porquería, donde la hipocresía y la injusticia abundan, y nadie puede hacer nada y el inocente es castigado por cosas que no hiso, este mundo debe ser reformado –exclama con odio puro.

¡Pero traer a un dios de la venganza no es lo correcto Glindel, por favor deténganse! –ruega el ángel tratando de hacer recapacitar a la humana.

Tu eres la menos indicada para decirme que es o no lo incorrecto, maldita ángel hipócrita –murmura audiblemente la mujer viendo a la que alguna vez llego a llamar amiga.

Glindel… -murmura pesarosa el ángel al escuchar sus palabras- aun no aceptas que lo que hiso tu familia era imperdonable y tú fuiste la única afectada –dice con lágrimas que mojan la venda de sus ojos, un recordatorio constante de una pesadilla que aun la atormenta.

¡CALLATE! -Grita la susodicha Glindel para entonces acumular energía oscura en sus manos, hacerlas retroceder a sus costados y después disparar un gran rayo de energía en contra de su enemiga la cual usa su escudo para cubrirse, el cual al sentir el ataque brilla por un segundo e inmediatamente crea una barrera que cubre completamente al ángel- ¡maldita! -Grita una vez más Glindel para aumentar la fuerza del ataque, el cual empieza a cuartear la barrera del ángel preocupándola.

Pero no tiene tiempo de pensar en algo cuando su barrera sede y recibe de lleno el ataque que la derriba y cae pesadamente al suelo.

¡Misha! –grita preocupado el demonio, para ver al sacerdote el cual se ha quedado quieto observándolo fijamente.

Ve, Umarth, de todos modos están perdidos –dice el sacerdote oscuro colocando su arma detrás de él, indicando que no piensa pelear… por ahora.

Umarth tituba un poco, pero de inmediato deja al hombre y va donde la ángel ha caído, la sostiene un poco para verla mejor y da un suspiro de alivio al ver que solo esta aturdida, para luego ver con fiereza a la causante de esto.

Es tu amiga Glindel ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto? –exclama furioso.

ERA mi amiga, demonio, y como lamento que ese ataque no la haya matado –esto último lo dice con una sonrisa perversa.

Tu… -los ojos de Umarth resplandecen por un instante como llamas de infierno viendo con odio a Glindel.

Cof, cof -tose el ángel llamado la atención del pelinegro- ¿Umarth? –pregunta desconcertada levantando su mano, la cual el chico la sostiene con suavidad.

Tranquila pequeña… aquí estoy, dice besando su mano, pero este momento de tranquilidad se termina cuando un rugido de dolor se escucha, y todos voltean a ver dónde está el monstruo siamés, el cual tiene al tigre blanco sujetando con sus fauces a la parte posterior de la criatura del hombro derecho y sus garras se clavan en el vientre/espalda, mientras el lado frontal se agita para tratar de quitarse a ese animalejo de encima.

¡Bien hecho Carceleb, sujétalo fuerte! –exclama Zhi Chao, que inmediatamente se sienta en posición de loto cerrando los ojos, entonces un aura purpura lo rodea y empieza a levitar, es entonces que al abrir los ojos, estos brillan del mismo tono que el aura, y frente a él aparecen 6 esferas purpuras- ¡primer movimiento, _**moksha!**_ –exclama, entonces 3 esferas empiezan a girar tan rápido que forman un circulo perfecto, al instante, Zhi Chao lo lanza al monstruo, y antes de que lo impacte, Carceleb lo suelta y lo arroja al ataque el cual al recibirlo, este empieza a gritar de dolor, ya que el ataque está ocasionando que el cuerpo del monstruo empiece una implosión, para después desaparecer lentamente como si fuera aspirado dentro de un agujero invisible dentro de él, entonces cuando solo es un pequeño bulto de carne, este brilla con intensidad y finalmente estallara en partículas de luz purpura.

Parece que venció al makhai, bueno, no era ser particularmente poderoso, pero pensé que podría con el trabajo, claramente los subestime –dice tranquilo el sacerdote- pero aún nos queda el… –no puede terminar la frase porque a un lado de él cae e enorme casco del coloso- no dije nada.

Y retumbando el suelo, el dragón Isseroith aparece al emerger de una columna de humo y tierra, con el brazo izquierdo metálico del coloso en sus fauces las cuales brillan por el fuego que quiere salir, e inmediatamente escupe ese brazo.

_**Parece ser que ni invocar un golem de las sombras es suficiente para vencerme**_ –dice con su voz profunda, para que todo su cuerpo empiece a brillar en una magnifica luz roja, entonces el dragón empieza a disminuir de tamaño y a cambiar de forma, teniendo una postura bípeda, sus alas, cola y cuernos desaparecen, y va tomando forma humana, revelando al final a un joven de cabello castaño rojizo ojos casi dorados, una confección física de una musculatura atlética sin ser exagerada, vistiendo una sencilla camisa de lana color café y pantalones de piel color olivo, y en su rostro una sonrisa socarrona- creo que ahora somos más que ustedes, ¿no cree sacerdote Raukbang?

Dicho sacerdote solo contempla al dragón convertido en muchacho, mas no dice nada.

Ni creas que nos han derrotado lagartija bastarda traidora –dice la bruja que llego a reunirse con los suyos, causando que Isseroith tenga un gesto de molestia.

Sabes Yiira, si no te callas creo que hare honor a la reputación de los dragones rojos y me comeré un sacrificio humano de una doncella virgen… ¿eres virgen verdad? –le regresa el comentario mordaz a la bruja, la cual solo se enoja por esas palabras.

En eso una vez más un objeto volador cae pesadamente en medio de ambos bandos, y de este emerge el caballero de la muerte como si nada.

Esa hada es más fuerte de lo que pensé, fue mi error subestimarla –dice con su voz de ultratumba.

Es entonces que dicha hada llega, aunque su aspecto es más deplorable ya que sus ropas están rasgadas y deja expuesta mucha piel… demasiada piel.

Wow Iridril, ¿peleaste con un caballero o con unas tijeras? –comenta algo burlón el dragón, pero viendo de reojo cierta parte de la anatomía de la chica hada más concretamente, su pecho.

¡Cállate dragón pervertido! –exclama Iridril tratando de cubrirse su torso con los brazos mientras se sonroja furiosamente.

Ara, parece que nuestra inocente hadita no quiere enseñar de más al dragón –murmura con burla la loba, la cual también brilla en una luz blanca y vuelve a su forma de mujer bestia.

Por favor concéntrense –dice un tanto molesto Umarth mientras ayuda a ponerse de pie a Misha- pero esto se acabó, somos más que ustedes, así que ríndanse ahora y hagan que Majere se detenga –dice serio, pero es entonces que una risa se escucha gutural llamando la atención de todos, y entonces voltean a ver en dirección del altar, en donde aquel mago de túnica negra se ríe como loco.

¡Llegan tarde guerreros! –dice aquel hombre, que por su voz rebela que es alguien de edad mayor, el ritual de transporte para llamar a lord Sargonas, está terminado, y así poder traerlo del mundo donde esta prisionero, ¡jajajajaja! –exclama dicho mago ante la mirada de temor de unos, y de dicha de otros.

No puedes hacer eso –se escucha de repente una voz femenina- no lo permitiré –y antes de que alguien haga algo, los últimos cuatro miembros del grupo enemigo son atacados por una lluvia de rayos de energía y magia combinados, causándoles dolor, al mismo tiempo que esos rayos colisionan con la gema del altar, haciéndola explotar y creando una enorme nube de humo.

No ¡NO! –grita el mago- ¡lord Sargonas!, maldita sea ¿Quién hiso esto?

Quien crees mago de quinta, fui yo, se escuchan los pasos de alguien avanzando, entonces una suave briza surge y se lleva el humo, entonces rebela a una joven mujer de no más de 16 o 17 años, de suaves curvas, unos expresivos y decididos ojos color cerúleo, cabello largo de color gris violáceo atado a una cola de caballo baja, en su cintura del lado derecho descansa un florete, vestía con una armadura sencilla y ligera de caballero que de algún modo resaltaba su belleza, inmediatamente los 6 guerreros más el tigre se hacen a un lado dejándola pasar, pero en sus miradas y expresiones se puede ver cierto alivio y alegría.

Valwen, maldita semidiosa –gruñe el mago al ver sus planes desechos. O eso es lo que creen todos.

Este es el fin, ríndanse y les prometo que les daré cuartel y recibirán un juicio justo –exclama la chica desenvainando su arma y apuntando a sus enemigos.

Yiira y Glindel se ven molestas y nerviosas, Raukbang tiene una expresión estoica, el caballero de la muerte no se puede saber, pero en cuanto al mago…

Jejejeje… jajajaja… JAJAJAJA –se empieza a reír como loco, desconcertando a algunos, poniendo nerviosos a otros, y a unos cuantos con un mal presentimiento- ¡¿CREES QUE ME VENCISTE, CREES QUE LOGRASTE ACABAR CON MIS PLANES?! ¡NO SEAS ESTUPIDA! ¡QUIZAS VITASTE QUE INVOQUE A MI DIOS, PERO ALMENOS TENGO UNA MEDIDA PREVENTIVA PARA ACABAR CON USTEDES Y CON ESA BANDA DE INUTILES! –ante estas palabras todos se ponen nerviosos.

Entonces el mago mete una mano dentro de su túnica, y de inmediato saca un extraño orbe negro, el cual la única que lo identifica es la propia Valwen y su rostro se llena de miedo.

AGSHAKMAN REBDEN SURK TEM YOSHT LAK –recita el mago, entonces la esfera se eleva por encima de él.

¡RAPIDO, HAY QUE DETENERLO! –grita Valwen y entonces sus amigos reaccionan, pero al mismo tiempo lo hacen los últimos 4 enemigos y se disponen a atacar, pero sin embargo…

¡NASH DAKSDUM PER NIFHSLEM! –termina el mago y el orbe lanza una onda de fuerza que avienta a todos.

Es entonces que del orbe salen 4 rayos de luz que impactan a Yiira, Glindel, Raukbang y al caballero y los atraviesan, para inmediatamente dividirse en otros 8 rayos que impactan el pecho de los guerreros, y todos, incuso el caballero de la muerte tienen una horrible sensación en su cuerpo, como si quisieran arrancarles algo.

QUIZAS FALLE –dice e mago, e inmediatamente el orbe lanza uno de sus rayos a él y empieza a hacer lo mismo que a los demás- PERO ME ASEGURAFRE QUE NUNCA MAS INTERFIERAN EN LOS PLANES DE MI SEÑOR O DE CUALQUIER OTRO DIOS DEL MAL

Entonces el orbe se rompe, y este toma la forma de un agujero negro que empieza a arrastrar a todos, sin embargo Majere empieza a desintegrarse, ya que al parecer el hechizo que realizo requería de su fuerza vital para realizarlo, lo que solo ocasiono que su vida sea drenada hasta dejarlo seco, convirtiéndolo en una momia que se desintegra y sus restos son llevados por el viento.

Pero en cuanto a los demás.

El vórtice es muy fuerte, y esta succionando a todos en un horrendo remolino que los conduce a la nada, o eso es lo que creen.

Isseroith es el más cercano al agujero, siente como si su cuerpo fuera despedazado partícula por partícula, una horrible sensación, pero es entonces que ve a sus compañeros, sus aliados, sus amigos… su familia…

Recuerdos fugaces de cómo se conocieron y formaron lo que muchos llamarían un extraño equipo, como lo aceptaron a pesar de ser lo que es, como los dejaba impresionados con sus poderes y él se impresionaba con los de ellos, si bien él era el más fuerte y poderoso de todos, los demás tenían sus dones y habilidades únicos.

Ve a Valwen, su "hermanita" la primera que lo reconoció no por sus títulos, su fama o su poder, sino como un igual y como un ser que solo buscaba ser aceptado.

Ve a Iridril, esa linda hada con la cual tuvo muchas diferencias pero se apreciaban, e incluso llego a sentir algo por ella, aunque sabía que no ella no sentía lo mismo ya que su corazón le pertenecía a alguien que ya no está, pero que juro un amor eterno que incluso el tiempo jamás terminaría.

Ve a Zhi Chao y a Carceleb, un dueto extraño a su parecer pese a que vio a muchos iguales a ellos en toda su vida, pero aun así eran unidos y se complementaban, y recordó como el humano con su aguda mente y su inteligencia podían darle retos intelectuales que incluso el propio dragón no podía resolver con facilidad, o como aquel tigre blanco o retaba a competencias de cacería y ver quien obtenía la mejor presa, algo que le divertía enormemente.

Logra ver a Kyoko, esa mujer bestia, o como ella misma afirma, youkai, que lograba hacerlo reír con sus ocurrencias y sus trucos, o como le enseño el "arte de las bromas y del juego de palabras" y como se divertían haciendo eso, una amiga como ninguna otra.

En eso pasa a ver a Misha y a Umarth, quizás la pareja menos probable que haya pensado, después de todo, en teoría se supone que sus razas son enemigas naturales, y deberían incuso odiarse, pero a conocerlos descubrió que ni todos los demonios son malos, ni todos los ángeles son buenos y no necesitan ser ángeles caídos para ser malos, sin duda son los más parecidos a él en desmentir creencias y tabúes, ya que ellos demostraron que el amar puede romper cualquier barrera.

También los recuerda a "ellos", sus "súbditos" aquellos que encontró en sus viajes en busca de sí mismo y lo nombraron su rey, que sin duda de no ser por "ellos" esta batalla se hubiera perdido desde el principio, ya que las huestes enemigas eran mucho más numerosas que las suyas y pese a que ellos 8 son los más fuertes, los habrían abrumado con la cantidad, por eso agradece que estén "dentro" de el

Entonces a su mente viene el recuerdo de ella, aquella mujer de oriente que conoció junto a Kyoko, aquella que lo llamo, brutalmente honesto y le apodo con un nombre similar al suyo, pero que significa honestidad…

Issei…

Sin duda, a ella es a la que más extraña pero que ya nunca más podrá volver a ver en esta vida.

Pasa su mirada a los otros 4, realmente no tiene nada que pensar de ellos, solo que son una patada en la cola, o en su forma humana, en el trasero. Pero de algún modo, aunque son sus enemigos, ellos hicieron que su amistad con los otros sea más fuerte al ponerlos a prueba, luchando y arriesgándose, de cierto modo debe darles las gracias.

Es entonces que una idea arriesgada cruza su mente y gradece haber vivido un poco más que todos ellos y haber sido un ávido lector de magia, ya que aunque es un dragón y posee algo de magia innata, hay hechizos y habilidades que solo pueden ser aprendidas con la práctica y el ensayo.

Es entonces que ve a su familia y sonríe.

Saben amigos –habla fuerte para que todos, incluso Glindel, Yiira, e sacerdote y el caballero lo vean- he pasado momentos divertidos con ustedes, y todos sabíamos que nuestro fin llegaría algún día, pero no en estas circunstancias –dice algo triste- siempre pensé que sería el tiempo el que nos separaría, por obvias razones, mas no por caer en la trampa de un mago loco –suelta una risa sin humor confundiendo a todos- por eso, amigos –los mira y les sonríe, una sonrisa de despedida- cuando tengan hijos, cuéntenles de este guapo y sexy dragón que salvo sus traseros de un destino incierto, y por lo menos nombren a uno en mi honor –ahora su sonrisa se agranda mostrando sus "humanos" dientes.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso Issei? –pregunta una desconcertada Kyoko al no entender esas palabras de su hermano dragón.

Quiero decir que… vivan por mí –con estas palabras, un miedo diferente se instala en sus 7 hermanos, y una duda en sus 4 enemigos.

¡No hagas una locura Isseroith! –le grita Zhi Chao apoyado por un rugido de Carceleb.

Ya me conoces Zhi, hacer locuras es uno de mis dones –y antes de que alguien diga algo, el cierra sus ojos y empieza a concentrarse en un hechizo en particular que hace mucho aprendió, pero que jamás vio la necesidad de usar, hasta ahora.

¡Detente ahora mismo Issei! –le grita Valwen al intuir que es lo que está planeando, pero sus palabras caen en oídos sordos cuando ve que el adopta su forma de dragón y su cuerpo empieza a emanar un aura dorada. ¡NO LO HAGAS!

Pero es tarde, esa misma aura crece y empieza a cubrir a todos, envolviéndolos y haciéndoles sentir una sensación de calidez y confort, pero claro, a los otros les causa incomodidad y al caballero de la muerte algo parecido a nauseas.

Es entonces que esa aura se solidifica y se convierte en una cúpula protectora que los cubre totalmente, causando que el efecto de agujero negro deje de absorberlos y los rayos blanco los libere dejándolos caer fuertemente al suelo, solo para ver impotentes como esos rayos se centran en el dragón y empiezan a arrastrarlo con mayor velocidad a dicho agujero, para finalmente ser absorbido completamente y desaparecer en una luz blanca.

No… NO… -eleva a voz Misha, que si bien, no pudo ver lo que paso, puede intuirlo y hasta sentirlo ¡POR FAVOR NO! –grita desconsolada, solo recibiendo un abrazo de Umarth y llorando en el hombro de este.

Los demás están igual o peor, su "hermano" se sacrificó para que vivieran, un sacrificio que ninguno quiere aceptar, pero que deben hacerlo, por más doloroso que fuera, las lágrimas no tardan en salir, o en el caso del tigre, un rugido de lamento, o un aullido de dolor por parte de la chica lobo.

En cuanto a los 4 restantes, el sacerdote solo lanza una plegaria, si bien es su enemigo, al menos respeta ese sacrificio, y pidiéndole a los dioses del bien, algo raro ya que el solo sigue a los del mal, que guíen el alma de ese dragón, no espera respuesta de ellos, pero es lo mínimo que puede hacer.

En cuanto a la bruja y la guerrera, solo muestran indiferencia, aunque una agradece seguir viva.

Por su parte, el caballero de la muerte mira todo sin importarle realmente, después de todo sus emociones murieron con el cuándo se corrompió, pero al igual que el sacerdote, respeta al dragón, no por su sacrificio, sino por ser un guerrero.

Y por ahora, el templo oscuro guarda silencio por aquellos que se han ido…

MIENTRAS TANTO

ROOOAAAAHHHH –es el rugido del dragón mientras parece ir viajando en una vorágine.

En un principio creyó que el artefacto de Majere sería un medio para acabar con su vida y la de los demás, pero tal parece ser que en realidad era para transportarlos a otro lugar, pero la pregunta es ¿A dónde?

El viaje es aterrador, no sabe dónde es arriba o abajo, ni si quiera en qué dirección va, y lo peor, empieza a sentir nauseas al estar dando vueltas a lo loco.

¡YA ME HARTE! –grita con furia para empezar a lanzar fuego. Y de algún modo lograr estabilizarse, en otras circunstancias le parecería gracioso, pero ahora eso es lo que menos le importa.

Luego de unos minutos finalmente puede mantener el equilibrio y extiende sus alas para poder estar estable.

Fiu, finalmente se terminó… -en eso ve a su alrededor, donde no hay nada, absolutamente nada- ¿Dónde rayos estoy? –Mira en todas direcciones buscando lo que sea- ¿hola? –no recibe respuesta, más que el eco de su voz- eco –ocurre lo mismo- tres tristes tigres tragan trigo en un trigal –solo se repite lo que dice, dándole algo de gracia- je, bueno… o estoy muerto y realmente no hay nada después de la vida… o sigo vivo y estoy en… donde sea que este… dah, eso es obvio genio, rayos me estoy peleando conmigo mismo –una gota de sudor baja por su cabeza al darse cuenta de lo tonto que se oye al hacer dicha cosa- que bueno que nadie me ve-e-e-e… - en eso siente una fuerte presión en el ambiente, como si algo lo aplastara, para de repente sentir que le faltaba el aire, es entonces que Issei crea con su magia una barrera protectora que lo protege y aísla al mismo tiempo- dioses, ¿Qué fue eso? –Se pregunta sin saber cómo responder- en fin, nada gano con quedarme aquí, será mejor investigar –y de ese modo, procede a volar en ese gran vacío.

Mas sin embargo, luego de unas horas de no ver nada, y de ni si quiera sentir que avanza, finalmente se detiene y solo dice…

¿QUE RAYOS ES ESTE MALDITO LUGAR? –grita exasperado y comenzando a lanzar fuego y algunos de sus ataques, sin mencionar una increíble cantidad de improperios que harían avergonzarse hasta al más grosero.

Luego de 10 minutos de hacer una escena, finalmente se calma, pero eso no disminuye su ansiedad, y solo ve con tristeza su situación.

Bueno… al menos los demás están bien, eso es lo bueno… sé que ella me pidió vivir, pero… sería tan malo si… acabara con… -pero antes de terminar esa frase, vuelve a sentir una presión, pero totalmente diferente, y más poderosa, como si algo enorme se aproximara a el -¿Qué… que está pasando? –y es entonces cuando lo ve surgir de un agujero negro gigantesco- por todos los dioses…

Frente a él, apareciendo de la nada, un majestuoso dragón, incluso más grande que cualquier dragón que haya visto antes de escamas tan rojas como las suyas, y de un aspecto mucho más intimidante, pasa volando cerca de él, y por primera vez, Issei se siente insignificante y diminuto.

Solo puede observar a ese gran dragón rojo pasar volando, ignorándolo, pero entonces Issei sale de su estupefacción y empieza a gritarle.

O-OYE TU, ¿QUIEN ERES Y DONDE ESTAMOS? –pero el "gran rojo solo sigue avanzando- OYE, NO ME IGNORES –pero nada, solo lo ignora- SABES, ERES UN GROSERO… ESPERAME –y sin más remedio empieza a seguirlo, pero aquel dragón vuela más rápido que el, y no pasa mucho para que logre alejarse bastante- OYE, VUELVE ACA –pero sigue ignorándolo- ERES UN… GRAAAAAHHH –ya enfadado, Issei le dispara una bola de fuego bastante poderosa, y a una gran velocidad logra darle justamente en un ojo, cosa que parece finalmente atraer la atención de ese gigante rojo… pero no de un buen modo y voltea a ver a Issei con lo que parece ser un ceño fruncido, haciendo sudar a Issei como una fuente- e… jejejeje… ¿lo siento? –se disculpa, pero eso parece no importarle al gran rojo, el cual solo lanza un rugido, uno tan fuerte que manda a volar sin control a Issei- ¡NO OTRA VEZ! –pero sin darse cuenta, entra en una fisura en ese lugar, quizás causada por el poder del dragón gigante.

Cuando Issei logra atravesar la fisura, cae con tremenda fuerza en una montaña haciendo un ligero terremoto y ocasionando que los pájaros de la zona salgan volando, los animales pequeños huyan, y alerte a unos cuantos.

Ayayay –se queja el dragón por tremendo golpe, vaya que le dolió- nota mental, no hagas enfadar a alguien varias veces mi tamaño –pero en ese instante, un sonido que nunca antes ha oído llama su atención- ¿Qué es eso? –y procede a investigar, pero por precaución, vuelve a tomar su forma humana, y con un hechizo de anulación de percepción, se acerca a donde escucho ese raro sonido, y cuando atraviesa unos árboles… el paisaje que ve, no se asemeja a ninguno que haya visto antes.

Creo que lo dije una vez, pero lo repetiré… ¿Dónde rayos estoy? -y es que frente a él, una ciudad como ninguna otra que haya visto se alza ante sus ojos, una ciudad de concreto, donde carrosas de metal se mueven son caballos, los humanos se ven diferentes, y puede percibir la esencia de muchos seres con magia y otras energías.

_**Y he aquí el primer capítulo de mi versión, y si llega a gustar, pues continuare la historia, y si no, pues ni modo.**_

_**Para aclarar, aquí Issei obviamente es de otro mundo y no posee a Ddraig, mas no significa que no aparecerá, solo que otro será su portadora (alerta de spoiler XP) pero para aclarar, si será una historia harem, si habrá ecchi y hasta fanservice, e incluso habrá lemmon, por lo que esta historia será de clase M, mas debo aclarar de una vez, habrá OCs, pero no tantos como para desplazar a los personajes ni tampoco saldrán porque si, sino que quiero dar un trasfondo y relevancia, ahora, como el titulo lo dice, Issei será un dragón celestial, pero no será un completo op, si bien ya es fuerte, el está en estos momentos entre Sairaorg y Sirzechs en nivel de fuerza y/o poder, además de poseer varias técnicas que en su momento revelare, pero son un total de 52, más un par de sorpresitas que iré revelando, ahora de momento solo diré 2:**_

_**1.- meteoro: hechizo que le permite a Issei invocar rocas incandescentes del cielo, las cuales pueden explotar al impacto o tener un efecto retardado, la fuerza de la explosión puede ser letal**_

_**2.- anulación de percepción: hechizo que permite al usuario volverse literalmente invisible e indetectable, ya que aísla al usuario con una capa que lo rodea y cubre todo tipo de rastro no físico.**_

_**Bueno, eso sería todo por ahora, espero les guste, de una vez les digo, acepto críticas constructivas y sugerencias, mas no ataques y ofensas, porque esto es puro entretenimiento, nadie me paga por hacer esto y si no les gusto, simplemente no lo lean, no pierdan mi tiempo faltándome al respeto o diciendo que no les gusta, simplemente no lo lean y ya, porque los que solo se dedican a insultar y ofender en línea, solo refleja el triste estilo de vida lleno de inseguridad y miedo que tienen, sin más, les deseo a todos un bonito día, y nos leemos luego, adiosin n_n**_


	2. El pasar de los años y conociéndonos

_**Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí Malistrix reportándose una vez más con un capitulo nuevo**_

_**Pero si soy sincera, pensé que no publicaría un segundo capítulo, ya que nadie me dejo un comentario ToT, pero gracias a 00Zerok00, pues me anime un poquito a hacer el siguiente capítulo, no me malentiendan, sé que hay gente que ha leído esta historia y los que me hayan marcado como seguidores, y lo agradezco de corazón, pero sin comentarios, ¿Cómo coy a saber si les gusto, si mejor lo dejo o continuo? No espero ser tan reconocida como otros escritores como IzanagiOmega, que mis respetos, adoro sus historias, pero un comentario de vez en cuando ayuda un poco, pero bueno, dejemos eso de lado, y pasemos al comentario que dejaron**_

_**00Zerok00, gracias por el comentario, como mencione, me dio el ánimo para continuar el segundo capítulo, y creo que la duda que tenías se resuelve solita, espero lo disfrutes.**_

_**Y bueno, sin más que decir (o en este caso, escribir XD) les dejo la nueva publicación, que la disfruten.**_

_**High School DxD pertenece a su respectivo creador, yo solo uso su un poco de su idea con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_**El pasar de los años y conociendo el nuevo mundo**_

Han pasado diez años, diez largos años en los que Issei llego a este nuevo mundo, y debe admitirlo, con cada día que ha pasado se sorprende más y más de como este mundo tiene muchas diferencias al suyo, pero también bastantes similitudes, lo que lo lleva a hacer un recuento de lo que ha vivido desde entonces hasta el día de hoy.

_**Flash back**_

Desde el primer día, cuando supero la sorpresa inicial de en donde se encontraba, se aventuró a ir a esa ciudad que se alzaba frente a él, pero tomando en cuenta que es un lugar desconocido y no sabe cómo la gente reaccionaria al ver a un dragón llegar volando, uso su apariencia humana al cien por ciento, con el objetivo de recabar información.

En un principio se introdujo a la ciudad de manera sigilosa y furtiva, yendo por callejones hasta ubicar una gran concentración de gente, una vez logrado su objetivo, y antes de mostrarse al público, observo detenidamente a la población, dándose cuenta que eran en su totalidad humanos, cosa que no le sorprendía, en su mundo natal había reinos en donde había muy pocas o ninguna otra raza a parte de la humana, pero lo que le llamaba la atención era como estos humanos se movían en masa, apenas respetando un poco el espacio personal, además de que esas extrañas carrosas metálicas tenían un amplio espacio para moverse, más se detenían cuando lo que a su parecer era un faro de colores se ponía en un tono rojo, para dejar pasar a los humanos de un extremo de la calle a otra, en cierto modo el andar de los humanos le recordaban a una manada de ciervos.

Una vez analizado esto, sale de su escondite y comienza a andar por las calles, pero… inmediatamente se da cuenta que llama la atención de todo el mundo, que se le queda viendo de una forma un tanto extraña, y no es para menos, ya que para las personas, el atuendo de Issei solo se puede explicar como un tipo de cosplay de tipo medieval, ya que el portaba unas botas de cuero, pantalones negros de lana un tanto ajustados, camisa de lana sin mangas, revelando sus fuertes brazos, y en sus muñecas llevaba unos brazaletes de metal, lo que hacía recordar a un guerrero luchador de alguna película de fantasía, solo le hacía falta llevar una espada y capa o incluso una armadura ligera ´para completar el atuendo, y en su cuello portaba un collar con una gema roja en el centro, y a los costados unos "dientes" de algún animal y un morral de piel atado en su cintura, el cual es un objeto mágico ya que puede almacenar una gran cantidad de objetos dentro de ella.

Pero aparte de eso, los hombres lo veían con una mezcla de bicho raro y envidia por su atlético físico, mientras que las mujeres se sonrojaban y se le quedaban viendo por el atractivo salvaje que posee, y si bien Issei nota eso, no le causa incomodidad, ya que donde quiera que iba con sus compañeros siempre causaba esa impresión, al igual que los demás.

Ahora por parte de Issei, la vestimenta de estos humanos sí que era llamativa para él, la ropa era variada, alguna le parecía muy ajustada y algo restrictiva para el movimiento, otra era, para su deleite personal, muy reveladora, ya que las mujeres usaban conjuntos que para su gusto eran maravillosos, las minifaldas que dejaban ver sus hermosas piernas, o los jeans que se ajustaban al contorno de estas y podía ver sus traseros, lo admite, es la tercera cosa que ve en una mujer, pero lo que más le encantaba eran esas "camisas" que muchas de ellas usaban, algunas eran tan ajustadas que le dejaban ver no solo la forma de sus pechos, si no también alguna clase de ropa que llevaban por dentro para mantenerlos sujetos, otras camisas eran tan pequeñas que el mismo se preguntaba cómo es que no se rompían con el movimiento, y otras tenían escotes tan llamativos, que en más de una ocasión choco con esos raros arboles de piedra que tenían lianas de metal por observar a las damas que se paseaban sin preocupación, generando risas en todo aquel que lo veía.

No fue al cabo del cuarto o quinto golpe de ese tipo que finalmente se recordó a que vino a esta ciudad, a buscar información de en donde esta y si es posible volver a su mundo, y sabía que los únicos lugares donde obtendría eso es en un gremio de aventureros o una biblioteca, agradece que Zhi Chao le haya inculcado el ser más razonable y no actuar a lo loco, más nunca le agradecerá el método, aun le duele la cabeza el solo recordar tantos golpes de su _bō __en esta._

_Con esa idea en mente se acerca a un hombre cuyo aspecto la hace pensar que es alguien estirado, llevaba unas ropas que le hacían ver formal, con una rara soga en el cuello y llevando una especie de mochila cuadrada en su mano derecha, mientras tenía la izquierda en su oído._

Disculpe señor –se acerca Issei, pero se detiene en cuanto aquel hombre lo pasa de largo ignorándolo- … grosero –murmura ofendido.

Entonces lo intenta con otra persona, un joven esta vez, que usa ropa rasgada, probablemente un pordiosero a su parecer.

Oye –le toca el hombro y dicho joven voltea a verlo con una mirada un tanto desagradable- buenas, ¿podrías decirme donde está la sede del gremio más cercano? –pregunta amablemente, más el joven solo lo barre con la vista para después irse riendo- … debe ser un loco, después de todo ¿quién en su sano juicio usa ropas así de rotas? –y se retira nuevamente a pedir información.

Sin embargo, una hora después él se encuentra en parque sentado en una banca y suspira con frustración, durante esa hora intento hablar con todo aquel que se le cruzara, más sin embargo o lo evitaban, se burlaban, o lo ignoraban, en el caso de los hombres, y con las mujeres… pues se sonrojaban y se reían de forma boba, o él se distraía viendo los escotes y solo recibía cachetadas, lo admite una vez más, debe ser menos pervertido, ¡pero por los dioses, si no quieren que las vean de esa forma usen ropa "normal"!

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando alguien se le acerca y le preguntan

_Excuse me, what are you in disguise? _–le preguntan en un idioma totalmente extraño para él

Cuando Issei voltea a ver quién le habla, ve a una joven pelinegra de cabello lacio y largo con lentes, pero lo que hace que se acelere su corazón, ¡es que es una hechicera!, su sombrero largo con forma cónica, llevaba una escoba amarrada a su espalda, su larga pero llamativa túnica que la gran mayoría de magos usa como sello distintivo, y una varita en su mano derecha revela sin duda una maga.

¡Finalmente una maga! –Exclama de alegría y sin importarle nada, le toma la mano a la chica- ¡al fin puedo obtener información!, dime jovencita, ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Dónde está el gremio más cercano?, ¿y porque la gente viste tan raro? –Pregunta emocionado por salir de este atolladero sin percatarse de que puso nerviosa a la chica la cual no solo no entendía nada de lo que él decía, ya que ella solo oyó- _"¡Shierafne at mijsha!, ¿Recu arshot?, ¿Recu darain uj irkhma ut derfke? ¿E karun et nugen shavi sor uila?"_

_E… Etto… what?_ –pregunta la chica nerviosa y sonrojada por lo guapo que es este chico, pero sin embargo en ese momento se oye la voz de un chico enojado.

_Hey, what are you doing to my girlfriend?_ –entonces Issei voltea a ver quién habla y ve ¿un elfo?, si pude ser un elfo, pero más flaco de lo usual y bastante pálido, además de unas cejas muy delineadas y vistiendo ropas azules con negro.

Inmediatamente la maga se suelta de Issei y va frente al molesto elfo y lo detiene.

_It's ok Sheldon, this guy only is involved in his character _–dice la maga tranquilizando al elfo

_I don't care Amy, you know I don't like you talking to strangers or handsome_ –replica el elfo

Issei por su parte ve que probablemente por su culpa se iniciara una pelea de parejas, asi que hace lo más razonable, retirarse lentamente sin hacer el menor ruido y se marcha de ahí, viendo como a esa extraña pareja se le une un grupo bastante llamativo de otros seres, extrañamente, 2 de ellos muy pálidos, uno de piel morena y otras 2 mujeres, pero por alguna razón, una palabra viene a su mente cuando los ve.

Locos –murmura el dragón y se marcha.

Pero después de esa experiencia, al menos pudo oír el idioma que usan estos extraños humanos, y una vez más agradece que entre sus 52 técnicas posea "don de lenguas" por lo que una vez aplicado el conjuro correspondiente, ahora sí puede hablar con la gente.

_**Flash back end**_

Y fue a partir de eso, que supo que ya no estaba en su mundo, sino que estaba en un mundo llamado "tierra" que a su parecer, es un nombre muy poco original, pero en fin, ese no es asunto suyo.

Ahora bien, lo primero que hiso cuando ya se pudo comunicar con la gente fue buscar la sede de un gremio, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir que los gremios como el conoce no existen ahí, aunque ya lo intuía, asi que entonces fue a buscar una biblioteca, y al ver la biblioteca de la ciudad, casi le da un infarto doble por exactamente 2 motivos; el primero fue el tamaño del edificio, casi era del tamaño de un castillo pequeño y tenía cientos de miles de libros de todo tipo, tantos que le tomaría meses leerlos todos, si no es que años, y lo segundo que lo impacto, es que la biblioteca era de acceso público, cosa que en su mundo muy pocos lugares permiten el conocimiento a todo el mundo, generalmente este está solo permitido a gente rica e influyente, magos y hechiceros, y casi siempre solo podían saber de un par de temas en concreto, pero que este vasto conocimiento esté al alcance de todos, solo puede maginar que a cierta hada y a cierto humano les daría un ataque de emoción al saber esta información.

Pero inmediatamente vino un pequeño problema, si bien todo mundo puede tener acceso a la biblioteca, hay que pagar por una membresía, y por irónico que parezca, Issei, un dragón, que se sabe poseen cantidades abrumadoras de riquezas y tesoros… ¡no podía conseguir dicha membresía por que el oro no es válido ahí!

Afortunadamente él siempre se las ha ingeniado para salir de cualquier problema, y entrar a una biblioteca no era la excepción, por lo que esperando al abrigo de la noche, se pudo infiltrar en el edificio sin problemas, y gracias a sus ojos de dragón, la oscuridad no es un impedimento, asi que una vez dentro, tomo el primer libro que encontró, y como supuso, la lectura como el idioma eran diferentes, pero eso no era un obstáculo para él, asi que haciendo uso de un conjuro que Iridril le enseño llamado "descifrar lectura" el poder leer ese libro no fue problema… aunque después se arrepintió de eso, el libro que leyó era de algo llamado "la guerra y la paz" y no llevo más de medio libro cuando se arto y lo devolvió a su lugar, pero si ese libro no le gusto el siguiente lo dejo más que confundido y que el cerebro le doliera, es uno llamado "la historia del tiempo" de un tal Stephen no sé qué, pero por alguna razón, se siente realmente diminuto en la existencia… definitivamente este libro es para Iridril o Zhi.

Y asi continuo su búsqueda hasta que encontró la sección de historia, y esto sin duda lo dejo fascinado, al parecer, en este mundo existen tantas culturas como en el suyo, y muchas de ellas son una copia idéntica tanto en estilos de vida, tradiciones e incluso creencias, esto le saco más de una risa varias veces, pero también bastante molestia al ver como algunas culturas conquistaban a otras con gran violencia, al parecer, según él, las razas inteligentes buscan dominar a otras por razones egoístas que van desde las riquezas materiales, hasta un orgullo casi enfermizo, pero bueno, no puede quejarse completamente, después de todo su especie es una de las más conflictivas, siendo el uno de las pocas excepciones que hay.

También a medida que leía, descubrió que a lo largo del tiempo de ese mundo, han existido muchas religiones con deidades que se asemejan ya sea en poder, creación, formas de vida e incluso como interactuaban con los mortales, pero también como estas mismas religiones iban de la mano con las conquistas, imponiéndose a la religión de los conquistados, llegando al punto que muchas desaparecieron o simplemente se volvieron un mito, o que ya solo queden muy pocos creyentes, algo triste a su forma de ver.

Pero lo que si lo dejaba muy conflictuado, eran las fabulas y cuentos de hadas, o las leyendas de héroes, especialmente en donde se mencionaban a los dragones, muchas de esas historias, los dragones eran los malos, los que causaban desastres y destrucción, o se robaban a jóvenes virginales para comérselas hasta que llegaba un héroe a matar al cruel monstruo; una parte de él siente lastima por quienes inspiraron estas historias, refiriéndose a los dragones muertos, pero otra… no puede negar que muchos de los suyos murieron por hacer exactamente eso, o por servir a entidades malignas e involucrarse en guerras, o porque eran crías descarriadas que desobedecían a sus mayores y atacaban pueblos por mera travesura.

Pero también se dio cuenta que esa creencia de los dragones malos solo era de las regiones que llaman europeas, porque cuando empezó a leer sobre las culturas asiáticas, los dragones eran seres divinos que guiaban a la humanidad e incluso sus gobernantes descendían de dragones, algo que inflo su ego.

Durante 2 meses esa fue su rutina, escabullirse en las noches a la biblioteca, y leer todo lo que pueda, afortunadamente podía leer hasta 10 libros de tomo grueso en una sola noche, mientras que durante el día observaba a los humanos, como se comportaban, que hacían, y como interactuaban entre ellos, y a medida que avanzaba en la historia y llegaba a la época moderna, entendía muchas cosas, pero otras solo lo confundían, en especial los conflictos por los recursos, la destrucción ambiental, y lo más llamativo para él, la ciencia, parecía ser magia, pero más compleja y difícil, pero bueno, no lo culpen, después de todo un dragón solo tiene pocos intereses, y ninguno de ellos tiene que ver con algo de una teoría de cuerdas, ya que no entiende que tiene que ver una guitarra en todo eso.

Durante ese tiempo el alimento no fue un problema, gracias a su genética, puede sobrevivir largos periodos de tiempo sin comer, por lo que durante 2 semanas eso no fue preocupación, pero cuando finalmente su estómago empezó a reclamar alimento, ese si fue un problema.

No podía ir a una taberna, ya que en sus lecturas descubrió que el oro, si bien es valioso, no es comerciable en este mundo, menos las joyas, sino que debe usar algo llamado billetes o monedas hechas con otros metales, e incluso un objeto mágico prestado llamado "tarjeta de crédito", la cual alberga hasta cierta cantidad de dinero que puedes usar, pero que después debes devolver el monto usado al gremio de magos llamado banco, o tendrías problemas serios después, en definitiva para Issei los bancos son hechos por magos perversos disfrazados.

Pero volviendo a su problema de alimentación, pues no es un problema realmente, él puede comer casi lo que sea, y su plan era ir a algún parque y alimentarse de la flora, o de algún animal que pudiera atrapar, estuvo tentado de ir a un lugar llamado zoológico, pero al parecer, ese lugar es de entretenimiento y podrían notar que falta algún animal, así que queda descartado y piensa su idea original, pero cuando iba a realizarla, un olor exquisito llego a su nariz, algo parecido a carne asada, pero jamás había olido algo parecido, y eso, sumado a su hambre lo llevo a un nuevo lugar de aquella ciudad, y cuando finalmente llego, su boca se hace agua, sus tripas rugen con más fuerza, y sus ojos casi salen de sus cuencas, haba llegado a una zona de restaurantes de todo tipo, desde comida rápida hasta internacional, los olores se mezclaban en una asombrosa armonía que sentía que podía ver los aromas, incluso saborearlos. Pero nuevamente la realidad lo golpea y sabe que no tiene dinero.

Sabe que podía usar sus poderes e hipnotizar a los humanos para que le sirvan, pero gracias a Misha, sabe que hacer eso está mal y aun que ya no este con ella, la mera idea de saber que la puede poner triste o decepcionarla le aterra, por lo que debe buscar una mejor solución… pero el olor es muy tentador, por lo que sin remedio, se muerde la lengua y se retira de ahí.

Pasados unos minutos, explorando la zona, llega a un lugar que le da la sensación que entro en un sitio peligroso, el aspecto de las calles le recuerdan los barrios bajos de las ciudades de su mundo, lugares maltratados y hasta pintados con extraños símbolos, una atmosfera algo tensa, y la sensación de sentirse vigilado es la misma que todas esas veces que visito aquellos lugares de mala muerte, pero igual a aquellas veces, no le preocupa mucho, nadie en este lugar podría con él si decidiera luchar en serio.

Mientras camina no dejaba de ver la calle, había gente que estaba recostada a la intemperie y parecía dormida, otra se reunía alrededor de un objeto cilíndrico de gran tamaño del que salía fuego, obviamente para calentarse, y en algunas esquinas, había mujeres de vestimenta realmente escasa y provocativa, que al verlo, se le insinuaban de muchas formas, no tenía que ser un genio para saber a qué se dedicaban esas mujeres, y por su olfato, podía detectar que muchas de ellas padecían algún problema dentro de su cuerpo, mejor no involucrarse con ellas.

Pero después de un rato, cuando dobla una esquina, inmediatamente es rodeado por 5 hombres, ninguno de ellos parecía ser buena persona, y su fétido olor en verdad lo molestaba.

Miren que tenemos aquí, ¿acaso vas a la comicon? –pregunta uno burlón mientras observa las ropas de Issei

No, no, no, seguro está en la búsqueda del anillo del poder, jajajaja –se ríe otro, pero lo curioso es que ese dato llama la atención del castaño rojizo.

Sea como sea, oye amigo, deberías saber que si pasas por aquí, debes pagar el peaje –habla un tercero que además de ir desalineado, saca una navaja.

Issei solo arquea una ceja y los mira, mas no dice nada.

Oye… me gusta ese collar que llevas –dice el cuarto y procede a estirar su mano para intentar llevarse dicho collar, pero inmediatamente Issei lo sujeta de la muñeca- wojojo, parece que nuestro amigo no quiere cooperar, ¡lástima por él! –y le da un derechazo a Issei, pero…- ¡AAAGGHHKK! –cuando el puño del maleante conecto con la cara del joven, se rompió la mano- ¡¿Qué ACASO TIENES LA CARA DE PIEDRA?! ¡PUAGK! –dice molesto y adolorido, solo para recibir un rodillazo en la boca del estómago y caer inmediatamente inconsciente.

¡MALDITO! –grita el de la navaja e intenta apuñalar a Issei, pero este en un rápido movimiento esquiva los primeros tres embates para luego agacharse y hacerle una barrida con los pies, y una vez el atacante está en el suelo, le conecta una patada con el tobillo directo al pecho con tal fuerza que no solo lo deja inconsciente, sino que se oyó como si algo crujiera.

Inmediatamente los otros 3 intentan golpearlo, pero Issei reacciona rápido y en tan solo 3 movimientos derriba a dos y al tercero lo toma de su camisa para después lanzarlo unos 10 metros y que este caiga dentro de un contenedor de basura.

Parece que siempre habrá crimen en cualquier mundo –dice sin mucha importancia, para entonces seguir su camino a donde sea que este lo lleve.

_**Flash back end**_

Y así fueron sus primeros 2 meses, tiempo después logro averiguar cómo conseguir dinero de ese mundo, primero fue a una casa de empeño a vender un par de joyas que tenía guardadas en su morral mágico, al principio tuvo problemas con el dueño del local, ya que este sospechaba que podrían ser robadas y no quería tener nada que ver con un criminal, pero después de un rato, el joven dragón obtuvo su dinero, pero no entendía por qué valoraban tanto este papel verde con imágenes de hombres viejos, sin duda este mundo es raro,

Después de eso, hiso lo más sensato para el… darse un agasajo de comida, y por primera vez en su vida, no tuvo palabras para describir la deliciosa experiencia culinaria que tuvo.

Ya había probado platillos con especias y distintos modos de preparación, e incluso comidas exóticas de otros países de su mundo, pero la comida de aquí… es una ambrosia para su lengua.

La comida picante de un lugar llamado México le hiso sentir por primera vez lo que es sentir el fuego en la boca, la comida de lo que llaman Francia era tan exquisita que sentía que se le derretía en la boca, la comida de lo que llaman Asia era tan variada que no sabía que probar primero, incluso esa "comida rápida" no entendía cómo es que puede ser tan simple y sin embargo muy sabrosa, aunque algo dentro de él le decía que tuviera cuidado con ese tipo de alimentos, o su salud peligraría.

En fin, así fue su estilo de vida durante otros 4 meses, en donde siguió estudiando este mundo, hubo muchas cosas que lo fascinaron, la tecnología era impresionante y algo perturbadora a su parecer, ¿Cómo es posible que una caja tan pequeña y plana pueda mostrar imágenes, permitirte hablar con otros, darte acceso a información y tener tantas utilidades, acaso hay hadas o espíritus dentro?, ¿y cómo los metieron ahí?, eso pensaba viendo lo que llamaban teléfono celular, y ni se diga su impresión al saber más y más sobre los aparatos electrónicos, sin duda muchas de esas cosas lo dejaban con la boca abierta.

Pero también hubo cosas que lo molestaban demasiado, si bien conoce el crimen, el ver como en este mundo hay lugares en donde se salen con la suya lo hace enojar de algún modo y le trae amargos recuerdos, o como es que los líderes de determinados lugares no hacen nada, también la violencia es algo que lo deja anonadado, ¿se matan por nada? O esa extraña palabra, bulín, parece que siempre habrá alguien que moleste a otros solo por ser diferente, pero en este mundo lo llevan a los extremos.

Pero quizás, lo que más lo ponía furioso, es como estos humanos tratan a la naturaleza, entiende que la cacería y la agricultura son necesarias para los humanos, incluso sabe que en su mundo otras razas como los elfos, hombres bestia, hombres lagarto, e incluso centauros y enanos cazan animales o talan una parte de un bosque para hacer sus cultivos, pero estos humanos lo hacen de tal forma, que han extinguido especies y han desbalanceado el equilibrio natural, y de seguir así, teme que ocurra algo parecido a lo que sucedió en su mundo, que no fue a escala global, como teme que pasara aquí, pero que causo la destrucción de toda una civilización.

Lo que lo lleva a pensar en algo, ¿Dónde están los guardianes de los bosques como las dríadas o los trents?, ¿Por qué los seres que se supone defienden y protegen la naturaleza no han hecho nada? ¿Acaso los humanos los exterminaron?

Esa idea lo llevo a investigar una vez más a la biblioteca y recientemente a usar el asombroso internet, y aun que encontró mucha información acerca de los seres fantásticos, mitológicos y sobrenaturales, todo era una descripción, un cuento o mera fantasía, nada era concreto o hablaban del porque no hay seres mágicos en el mundo.

Durante una semana anduvo dándole vueltas en la cabeza ese enigma, pero no llegaba a ninguna conclusión.

No fue sino hasta que pasaron 6 meses desde que llego, que tuvo su primer encuentro.

_**Flash back**_

Estaba en una iglesia, desde hace tiempo le ha llamado la atención el por qué esta religión ha proliferado tanto y abarca casi todo el mundo; él nunca fue religioso, especialmente porque ha enfrentado dioses inferiores y los ha vencido, y cuando se trata de dioses de mayor importancia, pues estos solo se muestran ante sus elegidos o campeones para restaurar el orden del mundo, en el caso de los dioses benignos, o intentar conquistarlo en el caso de los dioses malignos, entonces porque este dios es tan importante y ha logrado tener tantos seguidores es un enigma, y aun que ha leído libros de la biblia, teorías, datos científicos e incluso la propia biblia, sigue sin entender esta devoción de los humanos a este dios único.

Pero admite que muchas de las historias de los santos son interesantes y llamativas, y el hecho de que el "hijo" de Dios se haya sacrificado por la humanidad es una de las cosas que más le conmueven, pero nunca lo admitirá, tiene algo de orgullo de dragón.

Ya era de noche, la última misa había terminado y solo estaba viendo las imágenes sin molestar a nadie, si bien está en su apariencia humana, ha procurado usar un poco de su anulación de percepción para no asustar a nadie y pasar desapercibido.

El lugar era tan tranquilo que casi lo estaba durmiendo, cuando de repente…

¡CRASH! –se oye como se rompe el vitral de la iglesia sacando a Issei de su estupor y alarmando a los pocos presentes del lugar, que eran 2 feligreses que eran una pareja mayor de edad, un padre y 3 jóvenes monjas, todos mirando en dirección de donde cayó aquello que rompió el vitral, para solo observar como una figura se levantaba,

Era una persona, o al menos eso parecía, ya que al levantarse rebelo a un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años, cabello negro corto, casi como un corte militar, ojos de un inquietante tono violáceo, y usaba unas ropas que recordaban a una estrella de heavy metal, pero lo más llamativo, eran unas enormes alas de plumas negras que salían de su espalda.

Vaya, quería entrar en este lugar de porquería y causar algunos estragos, pero veo que me adelante a la hora del cierre y tengo espectadores –dice el sujeto- pero bueno, me temo que tendré que eliminar a los testigos –sonríe como maniaco aquel tipo.

¿Qué haces aquí ángel caído?, no eres bien venido en la casa de Dios –lo encara el padre, mientras que las monjas tratan de sacar a los feligreses, aun que Issei se escondió rápidamente cuando vio a aquel sujeto erguirse.

Oh, padre, ¿Qué no se supone que en este lugar reciben a todos?, incluso a las ovejas descarriadas, según las palabras de padre –dice burlón el ángel caído- aunque creo que esta oveja solo vino aquí a hacer de las suyas –e inmediatamente crea una lanza de luz de color verde y la arroja hacia la puerta principal por donde las monjas intentaban sacar a las 2 personas- no tan rápido hermanitas, que quiero tener un poco de audiencia… aunque creo que después me divertiré con ustedes –dice relamiéndose los labios al ver que las monjas son bonitas- descuiden, si se portan bien, quizás las deje vivir.

¡Maldito traidor de las enseñanzas de Dios!, ¿Cómo osas decir esas palabras en este recinto sagrado? –intenta encararlo el padre, solo para recibir un puñetazo del ángel que lo manda a volar y estrellarse en el altar.

Cállate anciano, un humano inferior como tú debería estar agradecido de que un ser superior visite esta pocilga –se acerca al padre y cruelmente pone su pie en el pecho del hombre y comienza aplastarlo- pero descuida, el misericordioso Rascal es tan compasivo, que te hará el favor de ir a ver a tu amado Dios -dicho eso, vuelve a crear una lanza de luz en su mano derecha y le apunta al hombre- salúdame a Padre cuando lo veas, jajajaja –y se disponía a atravesar al padre ante los gritos de terror de las monjas hasta que siente que detienen su brazo derecho- pero que… -no termina la oración por que recibe un golpe en el estómago que hace que se doble de dolor y vomite sangre aun siendo sujetado.

Mmmm, resististe mi golpe, eres ligeramente más duro de lo que pensé, pero igual no use ni una fracción insignificante de mi fuerza –dice Issei, y cuando Rascal levanta la mirada, solo recibe otro golpe en la cara pero esta vez si sale volando estrellándose con las butacas de la iglesia rompiendo algunas- ups, lamento eso señor –le dice al padre ayudándolo a levantarse.

¿Quién… quien eres tú? –pregunta el adolorido hombre mientras se levanta siendo sostenido por Issei.

Digamos que alguien que detesta que golpeen a los viejitos –dice simplemente e ignorando la leve molestia del padre por decirle viejo

Pero inmediatamente la cara de Issei se torna seria, y al instante atrapa con su mano libre una lanza de luz que iba directo a su cabeza sorprendiendo a todos, sobre todo al ángel caído.

¿Co-cómo pudiste detener mi ataque? –dice impactado Rascal al ver como Issei detuvo su ataque como si nada.

¿Esto es un ataque?, esta lucecita no me haría daño ni en mil años –e inmediatamente Issei aplica algo de fuerza en su mano y "rompe" la lanza de luz la cual se desintegra en partículas- necesitaras algo mejor que eso si quieres si quiera hacerme cosquillas –mientras se coloca frente al padre cubriéndolo.

¡MALDITO! –Y empieza a lanzar esferas de energía contra Issei, pero él simplemente las detenía con las manos sin esfuerzo alguno- ¡MUERE, MUERE, MUERE! –arremete frenéticamente haciendo que sus ataques levanten una nube de polvo y humo frente al chico, y luego de alrededor de un minuto se detiene cuando sus ataques lograron dañar un poco alrededor de su oponente y por el cansancio- ah, ah, ah, con eso tienes basura ah –dice entre jadeos.

Si con eso crees que me ganaste –habla Issei detrás del polvo, para empezar a caminar a un ritmo lento hacia el caído- estas a siglos de poder si quiera hacerme un rasguño, pero es una pena que no tengas tanto tiempo.

Y antes de que Rascal pueda decir algo, Issei sale a toda velocidad del polvo y conecta un golpe a la mandíbula del ángel el cual lo manda un par de metros hacia arriba, pero antes de que toque el techo, aparece Issei por encima y le da una patada de hacha a la cabeza para volverlo a mandar al suelo y se estrelle con fuerza agrietando el suelo por el impacto.

Todos los testigos miran con sorpresa y algo de miedo como ese joven castaño rojizo le daba una paliza al ángel caído sin siquiera sudar un poco, preguntándose qué clase de sujeto era, aunque el padre se podía imaginar un par de posibilidades.

Issei se acerca a Rascal para sujetarlo de su playera y ponerlo a su altura y verlo directamente a los ojos, los cuales demostraban que Issei estaba más que acostumbrado a luchar.

Sabes una cosa, pequeño cuervo –comenta Issei haciendo mofa a las alas del caído- jamás de los jamases entenderé el por qué el fuerte ataca al débil, en los animales lo entiendo, pero en los seres pensantes, incluso admito que siento algo de vergüenza por como algunos de mi especie actúan, pero no te preocupes, yo no soy así, por lo que te daré dos opciones, la primera es que te marches sin hacer alboroto, y jamás, ¡JAMÁS!, vuelvas a molestar a estas buenas personas –al decir eso los ojos del chico parecen brillar con una luz espectral.

Y-y la o-otra cu-cual sería –pregunta el ángel apenas con fuerzas y con temor al ver esos ojos.

¿Qué no es obvio?, simplemente acabaría con tu existencia –menciona con una amplia sonrisa como si no dijera la gran cosa causándole más miedo al ángel y asombro a los testigos.

¡Lo-lo hare! –Exclama con miedo- ¡juro que no volveré a molestar a nadie nunca más, pero por favor no me mates!

¿Lo ves?, hablando se entiende la gente –comenta Issei para soltar al ángel caído y después sacudir un poco las ropas de el mismo ante la mirada incrédula de todos- bien, ahora vete.

Y luego de decir eso, le da la espalda a Rascal para ir a ver como estaban aquellos que vieron todo, pero en eso, el caído aprieta los dientes con furia, no creyendo esa humillación por parte de un mortal, para luego sonreír con maldad y empezar a acumular energía en su mano derecha,

¡MUERE MALDITO! –grita con fuerza para arrojar una ráfaga de energía que le da de lleno en la espalda de Issei generando una explosión y causando los gritos de las monjas- ¡JAJAJAJA, TOMA ESO MALDITA ESCORIA, APRENDE TU LUGAR EN EL MAS ALLA, JAJAJAJA! –ríe como maniaco, pero…

Y yo que realmente pensaba dejarte ir… ni modo –se escucha la voz de Issei, y de humo sale contra Rascal para sujetarlo del cuello y elevarse con él un par de metros en el aire mientras e padre jadea de sorpresa, las monjas se persignan, y los feligreses no creen lo que ven.

¡A…agk… gah…! –Rascal intenta hablar, pero el agarre de Issei es tan fuerte que es un milagro que no le haya roto la tráquea con la pura fuerza y apenas si puede respirar.

Ahora solo queda una duda… ¿Cómo me deshago de ti? –se pregunta con una sonrisa, cuando de repente, la joya de su collar, aquella que quisieron sobarle empieza a parpadear, llamando la atención de su dueño y los demás- vaya, esto es inesperado… creí que al venir aquí mi conexión con ustedes había desaparecido, pero parece que están bien –entonces ve a su oponente y una sonrisa un tanto perversa se asoma en su cara- si… creo que dejare que uno de "ellos" se encargue de ti.

Y en ese momento Issei toca la joya con su mano libre y una luz blanca aparece de repente cegando a todos por un instante, y cuando los abren, ven una especie de portal blanco justo enfrente de donde Issei sostiene al ángel caído, que pone nervioso a este último al no saber qué va a pasar, y sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar, Issei lo arroja con pura fuerza física dentro de dicho portal que se traga a Rascal y se cierra de inmediato

Mmm… ¿la carne de caído de este mundo le causara indigestión a quien sea que lo encuentre o tendrá la suerte de vivir un tiempo antes de que lo empiecen a cazar, o sufrirá algo por los herbívoros?, bueno, que se le va a hacer –entonces baja a donde están los testigos- y bueno… ¿ahora qué? –pregunta al no saber que pasara ahora frente a estas personas.

Mientras tanto donde fue a parar e ángel caído.

Rascal se levanta de donde sea que lo mando ese sujeto, y ve que se trata de ¿una selva, jungla quizás?, no lo sabe, pero no tiene tiempo de pensarlo mucho, cuando oye unos pasos atrás de él, unos fuertes y pesados pasos, y cuando voltea a ver, lo último que puede contemplar son unos ojos amarillentos y una enorme boca con grandes dientes antes de gritar de terror y se escuche como un cuerpo es desgarrado.

De vuelta con Issei

Este estaba nervioso, y no era para menos, la mirada poco amigable del padre y la de temor del resto no era algo que quisiera ver después de haberlos salvado de un terrible problema, ¿acaso debió dejarlos morir?

Etto… ¿de nada? –pregunta con nervios, pero la reacción y palabras del padre lo dejan frio.

¿Qué clase de criatura ha osado entrar en la casa de dios? –Pregunta molesto -¿un demonio, otro ángel caído, o acaso algún otro ser sobrenatural? –pregunta con claro enojo el padre.

Hey, ¿acaso esa es su forma de dar gracias? –Pregunta un tanto molesto- si esa es su gratitud, no quiero saber cómo será cuando me quiera atacar –dice con clara irritación

No te equivoques muchacho, desde el fondo de mi corazón te agradezco habernos salvado a mí a mis feligreses y a las hermanas, pero el hecho de que un ser, que no es humano o un ángel del señor este aquí, como si nada, es algo que no puedo dejar pasar, quizás nos salvaste, ¿pero qué hacías aquí en primer lugar?, –menciona serio el hombre, e Issei, a regañadientes debe admitir que si el estuviera en esa situación también sospecharía- así que confiesa, ¿Qué eres y que haces aquí?

Ah –suspira el chico- no soy un demonio o un caído, sino que soy algo "mas" –hace las comillas con los dedos- pero le aseguro algo, padre, no soy un enemigo, y si estoy aquí, es que honestamente me llama la atención las enseñanzas de su Dios, y no es por algún plan malvado que su cabecita pueda creer –menciona algo fastidiado

Está bien, debido a lo que hiciste te daré el beneficio de la duda –reconoce el padre.

Y bueno… -menciona Issei al sentir el incómodo silencio que aparece- perdón por los destrozos –se disculpa al ver como quedo el lugar por su pequeña lucha.

No tienes que darlas, ya se reparara esto –menciona aun serio el padre- incluso los que presenciaron este… desafortunado evento, hay medidas de contingencia en estas situaciones.

¿No van a matarlos verdad? –pregunta un poco preocupado.

¡Claro que no!, solo les borraremos la memoria un poco –dice con una vena el padre para luego dar un suspiro de exasperación.

Fiuu, menos mal –silva más tranquilo Issei- y bueno padre, en vista de que le he hecho un favor… espero que me lo devuelva –dice ahora con una sonrisa digna del gato de Cheshire.

¿Qué clase de favor? –pregunta con desconfianza el padre, y si es posible, la sonrisa de dragón se ensancha todavía más.

_**Fin flash back**_

Y de este modo, Issei se enteró de las tres grandes facciones, las cuales curiosamente tienen un mismo origen con el Dios de los cristianos, un asunto interesante, y también se enteró de que los seres mágicos, o como los llaman ahí, sobrenaturales, existen y habitan el mundo, pero por alguna razón que incluso el padre desconoce, se mantienen ocultos, aunque cuando pregunto dónde podría encontrarlos, el propio padre se mostró más que reacio a dar la información, aludiendo cosas como que la iglesia no se relaciona con esos seres, y no fue nada sutil a la hora de decirle que se valla antes de que vengan los ángeles a encargarse de lo sucedido, solo le faltaba un palo para decir que lo echaba a patadas de la iglesia.

Y fue así, como Issei emprendió un viaje por el mundo entero, no solo para conocerlo, sino también para encontrar un modo de volver a su hogar, pero es realista en su pensamiento, ya que existe la posibilidad de que nunca puada regresar.

De ese modo empezó dicha odisea, donde aprendió más y más de ese mundo, maravillándose de lo diverso de sus culturas al presenciarlas en persona, aunque también confundiéndolo un poco por las leyes de cada país, y de manera sutil, aprendiendo sobre los seres naturales.

Tal parece que todas las mitologías y/o facciones están en una delicada tregua, donde una prolongada guerra fría está ocurriendo a espaldas de la mayoría de los humanos, solo unos cuantos de ellos son conscientes de que los seres fantásticos que habitan en los cuentos y leyendas son reales, y es gracias a eso, que lentamente se ha ido adentrando en ese conocido pero a la ves diferente mundo, toda una paradoja si piden su opinión.

Al principio conoció a unas especies de espíritus, que para Issei, fue la punta del iceberg de este viaje

El cómo los conoció fue una anécdota chistosa para él, debido a que fue un aventurero, el dormir a la intemperie no es algo extraño, y de cierto modo hasta lo relajo cuando abandono la ciudad, y durante una semana anduvo sin rumbo alguno, disfrutando del viaje y el paisaje, no fue sino al octavo día, cuando se internó en un bosque espeso, donde se empezó a sentir observado, pero no amenazado, por ahora, no fue hasta en la noche, cuando hiso un improvisado campamento que todo empezó,

No negara que estaba cansado de tanto caminar, así que fingiendo que se dormía frente a una fogata que preparo antes y descansar un poco, fue que estos espíritus aparecieron, en un principio fueron cautelosos, ya que a diferencia de los humanos, ellos podían percibir algo "raro" en este humano, y no sabrían con exactitud que es, mientras que Issei se hacia el dormido, pudo contemplarlos, en principio parecen personas muy pequeñas, que apenas le llegaban a la rodilla, vistiendo ropas que le hacían recordar a los elfos salvajes, pero más curiosos, y justo cuando uno de ellos, uno de aspecto femenino, se acercó a él, Issei simplemente la ve con un ojo abierto y una sonrisa pícara,

Ante esto, estos espíritus salen huyendo hacia los árboles, Issei se levanta y solo ríe ante esto, ya se lo esperaba, así que con calma se acerca a uno de esos árboles en donde desaparecieron estos espíritus, y con voz calma, le habla.

Tranquilos pequeños amigos, lamento de corazón si los he asustado, pero solo soy un viajero que está perdido, y solo busco ayuda, juro, en el nombre de mis amados hermanos, que no vengo con malas intenciones –y se sienta en pose de loto, y se queda a esperar.

Luego de un par de minutos en donde no hace nada más que eso, empieza a tararear una melodía suave, tranquila y atrayente, ocasionando que a esos espíritus se llenen de curiosidad.

Y es aquel espíritu femenino que se le acerco primero, la que sale de su escondite, atraída por esa melodía, con cautela se acerca a Issei, el cual la ve y le dedica una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Hola pequeña amiguita –habla suavemente- mi nombre es Isseroith, y no vengo con intenciones hostiles, ¿puedo saber el nombre de mi anfitriona? –pregunta cortes, a lo que el espíritu habla

Saludos extraño, mi nombre es Anori, -dice manteniéndose alerta, no sería la primera vez que un sujeto extranjero les tendiera una trampa- soy miembro de la raza de los kachinas, ¿Qué eres tú? –pregunta a no identificar su energía

Bueno, esa sí que es una pregunta directa, me esperaba algo como, ¿Qué haces aquí? O ¿Qué es lo que buscas?, bastante perspicaz pequeña Anori –dice sonriente el castaño, pero no puede evitar el tener que aguantar la risa al ver como la kachina hace un puchero, que a su parecer, se ve adorable.

Pero que grosero, no soy pequeña, soy adecuada para lo que soy, quizás tu eres el que es grande para mí –ante este comentario, Issei finalmente se ríe, haciendo enojar más a Anori- ¡no te burles!

Jejeje pe-perdón señorita Anori –responde Issei calmándose un poco- pero lamentablemente mi naturaleza me hace reaccionar de este modo ante lo nuevo y lindo que vea –este comentario sonroja a la kachina.

¿Cre-crees que soy linda? –Pregunta de repente de forma tímida, haciendo que el muchacho ría con más fuerza- ¡deja de reírte! –ahora su sonrojo se eleva más y agita sus brazos solo aumentando su grado de ternura y haciendo que Issei ría más.

Luego de que Issei logra calmarse, muy a disgusto de Anori, finalmente empiezan a platicar, e Issei revela que es un dragón, aterrando a Anori, pero de inmediato él le dice que no es de esos dragones que van por ahí destruyendo y quemándolo todo, si así fuera, no le estaría hablando, y la kachina tiene que darle la razón, y de este modo, Issei dio su primer paso al mundo sobrenatural de manera oficial.

Durante un mes convivio con estos seres, descubriendo que son dentro de su mitología, seres que se encargan de varios aspectos del mundo natural, como la lluvia, el maíz, los animales, etc., teniendo mucho parecido con las hadas y otros espíritus de la naturaleza, y gracias a ellos, va conociendo a otros seres sobrenaturales.

Durante esos años viajo por el mundo, ayudando como podía a humanos y seres sobrenaturales, pero procurando mantener un perfil bajo, ya que algo le decía que si se daba a conocer ahora, podría traerle problemas.

Fue en su viaje donde aprendió acerca de los dragones de ese mundo las cosas que no se mencionan en los cuentos o fabulas, muchos de los dragones habían dejado ese mundo debido a que su principal sustento, unas manzanas doradas se habían extinguido, y que las únicas que quedaban solo se encontraban en el inframundo, aquellos dragones que no vivan en él, se las habían ingeniado para poder sobrevivir.

Otro dato fue la legendaria lucha de los dragones celestiales, el Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou, Draigg y Albion respectivamente, 2 entidades tan poderosas, que la lucha de las facciones bíblicas no solo se vio pausada, sino que además tuvieron que recibir la ayuda de las otras facciones para poder detenerlos, esta información solo hiso que nazca en Issei un deseo de poder enfrentarlos, lástima que están muertos… o eso es lo que él cree.

También se entero acerca del dragón del infinito, Ophis Ouroboros, y del True Dragon, el Great Red, dragones cuyo poder es tan grande que, a mejor descripción según él, son dioses entre dioses, y de repente, la imagen de aquel dragón gigante que conoció en ese extraño lugar, le dice que quizás, conoció a ese dios, y el recordar que él lo ataco, digamos que no pudo dormir por un buen tiempo al imaginar lo que le pudo haber pasado si el True Dragon la atacaba realmente.

También supo sobre las sacred gears luego de que en un viaje en Asia, más específico en Mongolia, se vio involucrado en un enfrentamiento entre demonios contra chamanes de dicho país, y aun que los chamanes tenían como defenderse, a clara desventaja radicaba en que los demonios superaban en número a los humanos, y cuando estaba a punto de interferir, vio como un humano, un hombre de 20 años sobresalía del resto, y dando un grito de guerra, del cuerpo del hombre emergió lo que Issei llamaría un golem, pero este estaba hecho puramente de electricidad, rodeaba al humano sin hacerle daño, y cuando este se movía, dicho golem hacia lo mismo, atacando a los demonios dándoles poderosas descargas, estuvo tan impresionado que solo reacciono cuando uno de esos demonios iba atacar a traición al humano, pero el dragón rápidamente reacciona y con una velocidad envidiable intercepta al demonio con un golpe a la cara que termina por enterrarlo en el suelo, llamando la atención de los combatientes al ver a tan inesperado evento en medio de la lucha, y así, con la ayuda de Issei, los chamanes pudieron repeler el ataque de los demonios, y cuando todo se calmó, los chamanes invitaron a Issei a cenar como gesto de agradecimiento.

Fue en esa cena donde aquel chaman le dijo sobre aquel poder que tenía, llamada Thunder Beast, un poder que le permite controlar y darle forma a la electricidad sin que esta lo lastime, y cuando pregunto de donde lo obtuvo, este simplemente dijo que nació con él, pero despertó el poder alrededor de los 12 años, pero revelo que este poder es otorgado por el dios bíblico.

Decir que Issei se sorprendió por eso es decir poco, no entendía por qué ese dios le daba algo como ese a un humano que no es de su religión, a lo que dicho humano solo ríe de forma amigable y le revela que estos "regalos" son un medio de defensa en contra de los seres sobrenaturales, ya que son pocos los humanos que pueden defenderse de modo natural, aunada a una larga charla de lo que conlleva ser un portador, algunos lo ven como una bendición, otros como una maldición, ya depende del usuario y como viva la forma en que estos artefactos sean vistos y usados.

También se informo acerca de las Longinus, 13 poderosas sacred gears que son capaces de matar a un dios, algo impactante para Issei, ya que solo conocía 2 métodos en su mundo, pero al enterarse que 2 de esas Longinus poseen el alma de los dragones celestiales, el deseo de enfrentarlos algún día nació otra vez y con más fuerza.

Pero después de eso, su viaje por el planeta en busca de un modo de volver a su propio mundo fue infructuosa, si bien aceptaba esa posibilidad, el darse cuenta que no vera a sus amigos nuevamente fue un duro golpe, por lo que después de haber descargado esa frustración en donde no pueda lastimar a nadie, lanzando una poderosa llamarada al cielo, finalmente decidió establecerse, y por algún motivo, el país de Japón le parecía el más adecuado donde residir, quizás influyo que ahí a los dragones se les reverenciaba como a dioses.

Así, con una nueva decisión, se propuso a vivir una vida medianamente normal, no es tonto o conformista, sabe que de seguro se topara con más seres sobrenaturales, después de todo en esos 10 años hiso tanto amigos como enemigos, y puede sentir que su nuevo hogar, la ciudad de Kuoh, va a estar lleno de una gran cantidad de eventos,

Después de conseguir un departamento, Issei entendió que para comprender mejor este mundo debe estudiarlo, y que mejor que una escuela, aunque cuando hiso un examen en línea, luego de finalmente entender el internet, vio que sus conocimientos son de un joven de escuela media, bueno, eso era obvio, al parecer el saber hechizos de combate, asesinar un orco o cazar hidras no son conocimientos comunes, así que se dio a la tarea de buscar una escuela adecuada, y luego de descartar varias, la escuela privada de Kuoh parece ser la indicada, y al ver que antes era solo de señoritas, pero ahora es mixta, fue un plus.

Una semana después, luego de que Issei creara documentación falsa, un pasado falso, y aplicara el examen de ingreso, finalmente se convertiría en un miembro de dicho instituto, siendo asignado a un salón de segundo año, curioso, el propio Issei pensaba que no pasaba de primero, golpe de suerte quizás.

Ya preparado, esperaba la indicación del maestro para que pudiera entrar al salón

Bien clase –habla el maestro- el día de hoy recibiremos a un nuevo alumno que se acaba de transferir del extranjero, por favor háganlo sentir bienvenido.

Y los murmullos no se hacen esperar, los chicos deseando que se trate de una hermosa chica, mientras que las chicas, que sea un atractivo muchacho.

Ya una vez listo para entrar ante la indicación del maestro, Issei pasa al aula y decide presentarse

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Isseroith Dragenfelt, espero podamos llevarnos bien –se presenta, y la reacción del alumnado lo dejo nervioso.

Las chicas gritaban emocionadas, y decían algo como un segundo príncipe para la escuela o que Kami-sama era muy generoso para enviarles a este adonis, pero en cambio los chicos tenían una mirada molesta, y dos de ellos particularmente una mirada de muerte, ¿acaso les hiso algo en sus viajes y él ni por enterado?, una vez que el profesor logro calmar las aguas, dio permiso para que le hicieran preguntas, y uno de los chicos que lo miraban con ojos asesinos alzo la mano, era calvo y parecía tener cara de mono según Issei.

¿Por qué demonios viene otro bishonen a esta escuela, y más concretamente a nuestro salón?, solo vienes a quitarnos a nuestras chicas –dice con clara furia desconcertando al dragón, pero al ver que las chicas lo ven con rencor solo se confunde mas

Disculpa, pero, ¿acaso todas estas chicas son tus novias? –pregunta simplemente a lo que deja callado a calvo.

Este… no pero –pero es interrumpido por Issei

¿O acaso alguna de estas chicas es tu novia o tiene un interés en ti? –vuelve a preguntar, dejándolo más que frio

¿Qué, novia de Motohama?, ni aunque pasen mil años –dice una chica de cabello rosa.

Ya veo, entonces, Motohama-san, no diga que vengo a quitarle algo que no es suyo, porque en primer lugar yo vine a estudiar, y en segundo, esos comentarios solo las hace un sujeto inseguro de sí mismo, y en tercero, por la reacción de nuestras compañeras, parece que usted no es de su agrado –y ante esos comentarios, el calvo sintió como si lo atravesaran con varias espadas.

Ejem… por favor Motohama-kun, siéntese y deje que alguien más haga verdaderas preguntas –dice el profesor un tanto incomodo- bien, ¿alguien más? –En eso una chica castaña con coletas y que usa lentes levanta la mano- adelante Kiryuu-kun

Entonces a chica se levanta, y una sonrisa socarrona aparece en su cara, dándole mala espina a Issei

Dragenfelt-san, ¿eres virgen? –pregunta burlona ante el asombro de los alumnos y maestros, y algo de confusión de Issei, que directa

No –y si la pregunta de la chica los impresiono, la respuesta aún más directa de Issei los dejo con la boca abierta, hasta el maestro lo veía con los ojos casi saliéndosele de la cara.

Eh... Ah… eh… eh… ah… -era lo único que podía decir el maestro, y un silencio incomodo se instaló en el aula, al ver que nadie decía nada, Issei es el que habla.

Bueno, en vista de que solo harán preguntas sin sentido, solo diré que pueden llamarme Issei, sí, mi nombre es extranjero "_más de lo que creen_" -piensa esto último- me gusta acampar y cocinar, además de probar comidas nuevas y/o exóticas, para las chicas, pues me gustan casi todas las mujeres, excepto aquellas con malas intenciones y/o pensamientos, para los chicos, espero llevarnos bien y no nos metamos en problemas, y habiendo dicho todo eso, ¿podríamos empezar la clase? –eso lo pregunta viendo al profesor, e cual se recompone luego de esa impresión

Este, claro Dragenfelt-kun, etto… puedes sentarte junto a Hyoudou-kun –en eso voltea a ver al grupo- Hyoudou-kun, levanta la mano por favor

En eso, una linda jovencita de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones de una figura curvilínea sin ser exagerada, la cual levanta la mano sonrojada y tímidamente debido a la información recibida por el chico nuevo.

Al verla, Issei siente algo extraño, esa chica esconde algo, gracias a su olfato, el aroma de ella si bien es humana, hay una pequeña esencia escondida dentro de la chica que le resulta muy familiar, pero por lo pronto deja eso de lado, y va a sentarse en el escritorio a la derecha de la chica.

Una vez sentado, la voltea a ver y le da una sonrisa que hace sonrojas más a la chica.

Como dijo el maestro, soy Issei Dragenfelt, un placer –sonríe amablemente

Hy-Hyoudou Izumi, un placer también –se presenta la chica.

Y es así, como la nueva vida estudiantil de Issei inicia, y sin saberlo, está a las puertas de una nueva aventura.

_**Ahora, ¿continuara o lo dejaremos aquí? La decisión final es de ustedes los lectores.**_

_**Independientemente de eso, ¿Qué les pareció? como menciono, Issei llego 10 años antes de la trama principal, y si se preguntan por qué no envejece, pues es por su genética de dragón, a diferencia de los ángeles y demonios u otros seres sobrenaturales, los dragones envejecen a un ritmo muy lento, y para los estándares de Issei, el apenas estaría entrando en la pubertad o incluso es más joven, pero además, conoce hechizos que le sirven para alterar un poco su apariencia, incluso transformarse en alguna otra criatura si él quiere, pero solo machos, no habrá situaciones de genderswap si se lo preguntan.**_

_**Por otro lado, si me tarde y di rodeos en la historia, es porque quizá demostrar cómo es que alguien de otro mundo tiene que adaptarse a uno totalmente nuevo, véanlo como un género isekai pero inverso, en vez de ir a otro mundo, viene al nuestro, e Issei ha vivido lo suficiente para ser alguien analítico y racional en una situación ajena a su entendimiento, mas no es siempre al 100% y puede tardar un poco en entender o captar las cosas un poco.**_

_**Ahora bien, la razón por la que Issei recorre el mundo es un simple acto de reconocimiento, debe saber en qué lugares puede andar y cuales son riesgosos o prohibidos, al igual que recabar información que pueda serle útil, especialmente para poder sobrevivir.**_

_**Otra cosa, es que si bien Issei es un pervertido, es uno que se sabe controlar o procura ser discreto (admitámoslo, un Issei no pervertido no es un Issei), pero igual él tiene un punto límite, y Rias y las demás deberán andar con cuidado para no cruzar esa línea.**_

_**Y como verán aquí otra persona es la portadora de Draigg, mi OC Hyoudou Izumi, y si, será parte del harem, pero debo aclarar que ella es considerada la tercera onee-sama de la academia, ya demostrare porque, y aun no se ha unido al club si se lo preguntan, si continuo esta historia, sabrán mas de ella,**_

_**Ya para terminar, quiero reiterar que Issei es un poco OP, por que ha vivido bastante tiempo, viene de un mundo que es bastante caótico y justo llego después de una batalla donde se jugó la vida, así que pido comprensión ya que no quiero que luego digan cosas como "lo hiciste muy fuerte", "es demasiado poderoso", "así no es Issei", esta es una historia ficticia que hago por entretenimiento, y se me hace injusto y bastante grosero que vengan a criticar algo que reciben de forma gratuita, nadie me paga por hacer esto, y si no les gusta, absténganse de atacarme por mi imaginación y simplemente no lo lean, y si me ofenden por eso, no quiero llegar a los insultos.**_

_**Ahora, en este capítulo no vimos alguno de los poderes o habilidades de Issei, pero si vimos que posee un artefacto, el collar que lleva en realidad es un "tesoro ancestral" que alberga un microuniverso donde protege a sus "súbditos", pero les hago la pregunta, ¿Qué creen que son esos súbditos?**_

_**Ahora, metí un par de personajes de otra serie, ¿pueden imaginarse quiénes son?, ¿y de que mitología pertenecen los kachinas? Así se darán una idea de donde callo Issei cuando llego.**_

_**Y el apellido que usa, ¿de quién será? Se los dejo de tarea**_

_**Y bueno, eso sería todo por ahora, espero tengan un buen fin de semana, cuídense, un fuerte abrazo de titanoboa, nos leemos luego, adiosin n_n**_


	3. Creando nuevos lazos

_**Hola una vez más a todos, aquí Malistrix trayendo un capitulo nuevo recién salido del horno, o quizás no tan nuevo**_

_**Perdón por no actualizar antes, pero de una vez les digo que mis actualizaciones no serán tan rápidas como quisieran, por lo que les pido un poco de paciencia, además, seré honesta, debo leer la novela ligera completamente, ya que por un rato los capítulos serán más basados en el anime, salvo unas cuantas excepciones en donde me baso en la novela o manga, y en donde planeo hacer arcos originales, pero tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, por que recuerden, aun que amo el fanfic, tengo una vida a parte y responsabilidades, por lo que mis horas de escribir se reducen y muchas veces no tengo tiempo hasta en la noche, por lo que les pido paciencia, y ahora a contestar el único comentario que me dejan,**_

_**00Zerok00, gracias por el comentario, otra vez XD, así que te considero mi fan no 1 de esta historia, y respondiendo a tus preguntas:**_

_**La lucha entre Issei y Riser será diferente, muuuuy diferente, pero de que lo humillará, sí que lo hará,**_

_**En este capítulo se auto responde como es Izumi, así que esta explicación continua al final.**_

_**Tal vez haya uno que otro lemon, pero será dentro de muuuuucho, y no esperes mucho de mí en ese campo, como que no se me dan muy bien escribirlos**_

_**Si creare mis propios capítulos, pero usar personajes de otras series se me da fatal, por lo que espera más que nada OCs, pero en cuanto a técnicas, poderes y habilidades, eso sí, espera mucho de eso, aunque si se meter bien y adecuadamente a alguien de otra serie, hare el intento.**_

_**En definitiva, Izumi tendrá a Ascalon, ya que Issei tiene sus propias armas y técnicas, pero como prefiere la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, será un poquito raro verlas. **_

_**¡El chocolate es manjar de dioses!**_

_**Espero que con esto hayan quedado aclaradas algunas de tus dudas, y sin más preámbulo he aquí el capítulo 3, espero te guste y a los que me siguen.**_

_**High School DxD pertenece a su respectivo creador, yo solo uso su un poco de su idea con fines de entretenimiento.**_

___** Creando nuevos lazos, teniendo nuevas experiencias**_

Han pasado tres días desde que Issei se inscribió en la academia kuoh, y han sido los tres días de lo más interesantes desde su punto de vista, ya que, recapitulando, jamás se esperó esos eventos.

_Flash back_

Si bien el primer día esperaba que los alumnos lo llenaran de preguntas durante el almuerzo, debió imaginar que los chicos le preguntaran como fue tener relaciones con una chica y como era ella, después de todo, sabe que todos son vírgenes, pero el que hayan sido tan directos le hace pensar que el hecho de que un "menor" de edad ya haya tenido su primera vez sea algo poco usual, e incluso muchos lo veían como un héroe.

"_jeje, son jóvenes, es de esperarse"_ –pensaba el castaño, pero la respuesta que dio impresiono a todos- lo siento chicos, pero un caballero no dice esas cosas a desconocidos, de hecho, ni siquiera debería decírselo a los conocidos, es una falta de respeto a la dama, y si no lo notan, nuestras compañeras están incomodas con esta charla.

Y dicho eso, los hombres voltean a ver a las chicas, las cuales miran al chico nuevo con cierto respeto, pero al resto con una mezcla de asco y odio.

Oh, vamos Dragenfelt, dinos como fue tener sexo con una chica, ¿acaso era toda una belleza de pechos grandes y sensuales caderas? –pregunta el otro chico que vio con odio a Issei cuando llego, un joven de pelo negro y con lentes gruesos, que a simple vista uno diría que es un nerd, pero por el comentario parece ser un pervertido voyerista.

Pues veras, ¿Matsuda-san, cierto? –pregunta para cerciorarse del nombre de su compañero, el cual asiente, entonces Issei pone una expresión seria y molesta- lo que me preguntas, es una total descortesía a mi persona y a la que fue mi pareja, por diversos motivos, y el hecho de que insistas en preguntar no solo el aspecto de ella, sino el de indagar un acto que hice por amor a mi pareja, solo demuestra que eres la clase de chico que en la vida ha respetado a una mujer, y que solo espera tener relaciones sexuales, por lo que te pido de la manera más amable, deja de meterte en ese asunto.

El tono de voz de Issei es suficiente para lograr que ningún otro le haga ese tipo de preguntas, pero para las chicas, lo ven como el menciono, un caballero, pero siempre hay alguien que quiere ir en contra y no saber cuándo cerrar la boca

¡Ja!, de seguro es una mentira el que haya tenido sexo con una chica y por eso no quiere dar los detalles –es Motohama el pobre idiota que abrió la boca.

Ahhh –da un suspiro el castaño rojizo y ve seriamente al pelón- el que me crean o no, me tiene sin cuidado, y de hecho, de no ser porque nuestra compañera hiso esa pregunta, no hubiera contestado y no tendríamos esa, por mucho, incomoda conversación, así que crean lo que quieran, me tiene sin cuidado, y Motohama-san –la mirada de Issei se endurece todavía más y el nombrado traga duro- yo no tuve sexo –dice contundente, y el dúo pervertido empieza a sonreír burlón, y el resto de la clase lo mira con duda, pero…- yo hice el amor, algo muy lejano de lo que ustedes están pensando

Y con eso dicho, el salón entero se queda en un pesado silencio, aunque algunas chicas lo ven con notable sonrojo, y en sus mentes ven a Issei con un fondo rosa, pétalos de flores volando a su alrededor, y si se puede un aspecto mucho más galante de lo que en realidad es, pero hay una que logra observar que la mirada de Issei se torna un poco melancólica, siendo esa persona la propia Izumi.

Luego de ese incomodo momento para los varones de la clase, Issei se levanta de su pupitre y se marcha, en parte porque tiene hambre, y en otra porque esa situación realmente lo molesto.

_Fin flash back_

Tal vez me pase un poco, pero realmente eso es algo que a nadie debe importarle… y menos cuando ella –su semblante se ensombrece un poco, pero luego agita un poco la cabeza y se da un par de palmadas a la cara- no, ella me hiso prometerle que no la recordara con tristeza, aunque jamás espere ese sermón por parte del profesor

Y es que al finalizar la clase ese día, el maestro asesor de esa clase lo mando llamar a la oficina de maestros donde tuvieron una charla un poquito larga sobre tener relaciones sexuales a tan temprana edad, los problemas de un embarazo juvenil, la responsabilidad de ser un padre joven en caso de un embarazo, entre otras tantas cosas.

Decir que cuando finalmente pudo salir de ahí fue un alivio es decir poco, casi logra hacer que confiese que es en realidad y la edad que posee, ¡ese maestro bien podría ser su tátara x10 nieto, pero por suerte casi siempre pensaba con cabeza fría y logro mantenerse en calma, agradecer sus consejos (o más bien regaños) y prometes que tendría cuidado.

Ya de camino a su hogar, Issei se dirige al distrito comercial, en concreto, a la zona de restaurantes, uno de sus placeres culposos y del que su equipo siempre lo regaño, fue el comer, ¡pero por los dioses! Las comidas de este mundo son deliciosas, y en estos momentos deseaba probar lo que llamaban el ramen, uno de los platillos pendientes en su lista.

Una vez llegado a su destino, la tentación de ir a otros locales era enorme debido a la gran cantidad de aromas y olores que había, y gracias a su olfato desarrollado, en verdad tiene que, sobre esforzarse para no ceder, ¡pero hoy viene con un objetivo!

Después de 5 tortuosos minutos para él, llega a al dichoso local, y cuando entra, inhala profundamente disfrutando del aroma de la comida, ve el interior y nota que tiene un estilo tradicional con unos cuantos toques occidentales como las mesas, procede a sentarse en una mesa vacía, toma el menú de tal modo que se cubre el rostro y espera a que vengan a pedir su orden, no tiene que esperar mucho cuando una joven camarera lo atiende

Okaerinasai –dice la muchacha. ¿Qué desea ordenar? –pregunta amable la chica

Buenas tardes quisiera un ramen de cerdo por favor –entonces baja el menú y ve a la camarera- ¿¡Izumi-san!? –mira sorprendido a la chica, la cual viste un yukata verde oscuro con un delantal blanco y lleva recogido su cabello en una sencilla cola de caballo con un moño.

¿¡Dragenfelt-san!? –pregunta igual de sorprendida y sonrojándose un poco- ¿Qué-que haces aquí?

Pues, sin ofender, pero la respuesta es obvia, vengo a comer ramen –menciona sonriente al ver la reacción de la chica- ¿y tú?, bueno, es obvio que trabajas aquí, pero…

Por favor, no digas nada –dice nerviosa- sabes que, si en la escuela se enteran, me prohibirán seguir con este trabajo –pide casi suplicando

Bueno, yo no soy de los que andan divulgando secretos íntimos, pensé que eso había quedado claro el primer día –y la chica recuerda ese momento con Matsuda y Motohama, pero debe admitir que apenas si conoce al muchacho, así que no sabe si darle el beneficio de la duda- ah, veo que no me tienes confianza aun, bueno, no te culpo, apenas tenemos tres días de habernos presentado

Di-disculpa Dragenfelt-san –vuelve a decir ahora más apenada y un poco sorprendida de que la haya descubierto.

No te preocupes, es entendible, además puedes llamarme Issei o Ise, me gusta más que me llamen por mi nombre –y le dedica una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, pero solo ocasiona que ella se ponga más nerviosa, ya que desde que lo vio, le pareció un chico arrebatadoramente guapo- pero a todo esto, aun no respondes mi pregunta.

Bueno… ¿pero en verdad juras no contárselo a nadie? –pregunta para asegurarse.

Una promesa hecha de corazón, juro no romperla por ninguna razón –y con esas palabras hace una cruz sobre su corazón, lo cual le saca una pequeña risa a Izumi

Bien, te creo, pues veras, tome este trabajo más que nada para poder tener un dinero extra para poder costear mis pasatiempos –comenta con una sonrisa, y los ojos de Izumi parecen brillar un poco

Valla, que chica más responsable, algo poco común si me lo preguntas, ¿y puedo saber que pasatiempos son esos? –y al instante, la chica lo toma de las manos ante la sorpresa de Issei y de algunos comensales que ven desde las otras mesas, y ve el rostro resplandeciente de ella- etto… ¿Izumi-san?

¡Claro que puedes saberlo! - comenta emocionada- tal vez para algunos no sea la gran cosa, pero para mí es mi pasión, y es… -suelta las manos de Issei para buscar algo entre sus ropas, aunque el hecho de llevar una de sus manos al escote de su uniforme hace que se sonroje un poco, después de todo Izumi es una chica bastante agraciada, pero sus pensamientos son sacados cuando ella saca un pañuelo bordado- ¡taran! –menciona cantarina la muchacha

¿un pañuelo? –pregunta extrañado al no entender.

Jijiji, tal vez para todos solo sea un pañuelo, pero si lo ve bien –entonces extiende el pañuelo, e Issei debe admitir que es más de lo que ve.

El pañuelo de un pulcro color blanco, tiene un hermoso bordado hecho a mano de una rosa de un tono tojo suave, y posada sobre ella, una mariposa con unas bonitas alas de tonos azul claro, de no ser por el fondo blanco, la imagen es tan realista que parecería una fotografía plasmada en tela, además de que el borde de dicho pañuelo tiene unos delicados relieves que asemejan pequeños pétalos, y en la esquina inferior derecha, estaban bordadas las iniciales H.I. con hilo dorado.

Mi verdadera pasión es el diseño, prácticamente yo diseño y hago casi toda mi ropa, accesorios, etc., porque deseo estudiar para convertirme en una diseñadora de renombre –comenta emocionada la castaña

Entiendo, y debo admitir que eres buena, yo que no se casi nada de esto reconozco que el trabajo que hiciste en este pañuelo es exquisito –alaba el trabajo de la chica, la cual solo sonríe más si es posible

¡Oye, Izumi-chan! –le gritan desde la cocina, y la chica voltea a ver a quien le habla, viendo a un chef algo mayor mirándola con el ceño un poco fruncido- me alegra que compartas tu sueño con tu amigo, pero hazlo después de tu horario laboral, aún tenemos clientes que atender –dice serio el chico causando que la nombrada se sonroje furiosamente y si es posible, hasta le salga humo de las orejas.

¡Di-discúlpeme señor Tanaka! –pide disculpas la chica para voltear a ver a Issei- moo, mira lo que hiciste, el jefe está enojado conmigo –le reclama al chico haciendo un lindo puchero.

Jejeje, perdóname Izumi-san, pero creo que ambos tenemos la culpa por dejarnos llevar –comenta divertido el chico- pero bueno, ya no te distraigo más, solo dame una orden de ramen de cerdo y un poco de té por favor –pide el castaño.

Ok, sale una orden enseguida –anota el pedido y se retira a la cocina.

Issei solo ríe un poco por lo recién acontecido, y contempla mejor el ambiente, el restaurante es un poco sencillo, pero no menos agradable, se escucha una relajante música que deduce es de alguna banda de J-pop ya que muchos comensales son jóvenes, y vuelve a sumergirse en el delicioso aroma que lo atrajo en primer lugar.

Entonces procede a ver su celular, aun le sorprende este aparato pese a que lleva bastante tiempo con uno y entiende muy bien sus funciones y utilidades, por lo que se pone ver su segundo placer culposo, el anime y manga.

Desde que conoció esta forma de entretenimiento japonés, ha quedado embelesado con muchas de las historias que ha visto y/o leído, y si se lo preguntan, algunas historias, sobre todo las que tratan de mundos de fantasía o seres sobrenaturales y de fantasía le dan algo de escalofríos por la gran similitud con muchos de los seres de su mundo, situaciones sociales o políticas, etc., pero curiosamente, lo que lo impresiona más que todo, no es una creación japonesa, sino más bien una estadounidense llamada calabozos y dragones, el hecho de que ese juego describa casi a la perfección mucho de lo que vivió antes de llegar le da la sensación de sentirse vigilado, pero paranoias fuera, ahora está viendo si actualizaron uno de sus mangas favoritos.

No hay actualización de GB, bueno, el nuevo capítulo sale en estos días, solo tengo que esperar –en eso, Izumi regresa con su té- oh, gracias Izumi-san.

La chica solo asiente antes de retirarse a atender a otros clientes

Issei disfruta de su bebida, pero reconoce que le gustaría algo más fuerte, después de todo es lo bastante mayor como para tomar cualquier cosa, pero debido a su aspecto juvenil, de momento eso es un impedimento, pero no es algo que le preocupe, e instantes después, Izumi regresa con su pedido, y al ver el plato, casi llora por lo sabroso que se ve ante sus ojos, generando que a la chica sonría, pero también le recorra una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

¡Itadaikimasu! –dice feliz al momento de separar los palillos, toma una porción de fideos, inhala el olor, y al momento de dar el primer bocado- ¡DELICIOSO! –grita a todo pulmón llamando la atención de todo el mundo, pero él los ignora y continúa comiendo con gusto.

No conforme con eso, Issei pidió otros 3 platos más, en verdad le gusto, ante el asombro de Izumi, su jefe, los otros cocineros y camareras y uno que otro curioso, pero fue en su último plato que una conversación de una mesa cercana llamo su atención gracias a su buen pido, y no le gusto para nada.

¿Esa es la chica? –pregunta un tipo, pero algo en su voz no le agrada.

Sí, es esa, ¿no te parece toda una hermosura? –dice otro con un tono que incluso a Issei le da escalofríos.

Debo reconocer que es más linda de lo que me contaste –habla un tercero- y esa yukata pese a ser algo holgada deja ver muy bien esos deliciosos pechos –bien, ahora si Issei siente asco.

Discretamente por el rabillo del ojo voltea a ver a esos tipos, y son exactamente como se los imagina, jóvenes quizás de la edad de Izumi o un año más grandes, pero con apariencia de maleantes, ya que aun que llevan un uniforme escolar, lo traen bastante desarreglado, por lo que sigue vigilándolos sin que lo noten.

¿Y cuál es el plan? –pregunta el que dijo lo de los pechos de la chica en cuestión.

Fácil, una vez que terminemos de comer esperaremos a fuera, pero para no llamar la atención, uno de nosotros se queda mientras el resto va a matar el tiempo, nos intercambiaremos cada media hora hasta que salga, y el que este en turno cuando la vea salir llama al resto –da su plan el primer chico que hablo.

Jejeje, suena bien, ¿crees que sea virgen? –pregunta el segundo que parece ser el que trajo a los otros 2.

¿Acaso importa?, después de esta noche ya no lo será –vuelve a decir el primer tipo, e Issei se molesta cada vez más.

Así que fingiendo que saca su celular para verlo, pero lo hace de modo que parece que se cae al suelo, pero de un modo tan discreto que solo llama la atención de quien está en la mesa detrás de él, se agacha y mira a esos tipos, y sigue la dirección en que miran ellos, y para que su molestia pase a enojo, esos miserables estaban viendo a Izumi.

Ahora, si bien no puede hacer nada porque podría meterse en problemas y a Izumi también, solo le queda idear un plan, por lo que toma su tiempo en degustar su ramen, aunque el hecho de poder escuchar las cosas que esos tres tipejos quieren hacerle a su compañera de clase le amarga el sabor.

Luego de un rato y de terminar su ultimo tazón, sabe que no hay motivo para que se quede, y el hecho de que esos tipos se hayan ido antes no ayuda a que la chica le crea, por lo que después de pagar su cuenta, agradecer la comida y sus respetos al chef, y de despedirse de Izumi se retira del local, y al salir en la calle de enfrente logra ver a uno de esos, el deseo de ir y amenazarlo era muy latente, pero de nuevo debe pensar con la cabeza fría, por lo que se retira a un callejón, se asegura que nadie lo vea, y saca de entre su uniforme su collar.

Por el pacto que forjamos, aparece pequeño súbdito mío, acude a mi llamado –recita, para que el collar brille y de este salga una pequeña luz que se coloca frente al chico, de repente se abre un portal pequeño de apenas medio metro de diámetro, y de él sale una pequeña criatura oculta en las sombras del callejón- quiero que vigiles a una chica en específico, -se agacha a la altura de la criatura y tras cruzar miradas, los ojos de ambos brillan un poco, entonces en la mente del pequeño animal misterioso se forma la imagen de Izumi- una vez que salga de trabajar, contáctame de inmediato –el animalito da una especie de chillido afirmando la orden, a lo que Issei asiente y se retira de momento… tiene que hacer los deberes de la escuela.

Ya estaba entrando la noche, e Issei finalmente terminaba sus deberes, para no distraerse, fue a la biblioteca para tener calma y tranquilidad y terminar rápido, pero, aunque entiende las matemáticas, maldecirá una y mil veces a quien sea que las haya inventado, ¿Por qué tienes que pedir tantas ecuaciones con sus comprobaciones?, casi siente que le duele el cerebro, pero justo cuando guardaba su cuaderno, un mensaje mental de su sirviente le avisa que Izumi ha salido de su trabajo, y que un sujeto la ha empezado a seguir.

Parece que es hora –y aun que lo dice serio, una sonrisa un tanto perversa se asoma en su rostro.

Mientras que con Izumi.

Después de esa curiosa jornada laboral, ella se dirige directo a casa, la verdad este trabajo, aunque agradable, no es algo que le guste mucho hacer, pero entiende que dada su situación no tiene otra alternativa, y agradece que la beca estudiantil que la escuela le está dando cubre algunos de sus gastos, y por esa razón es que trabaja 3 días a la semana.

Durante el trayecto, Izumi recapitula sobre Issei, o como su nombre real indica Isseroith, un nombre sumamente peculiar, pero que jamás ha escuchado, haciéndole preguntarse de que país será originario, pero, sobre todo, como ya se mencionó antes, reconoce que es un chico demasiado guapo, pero hay algo en el que llama su atención de un modo que no sabría explicar, como si algo la vinculara a él, pero iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se percata que los 3 tipos la están siguiendo.

Mientras que con ellos.

En verdad sin esa yukata se ve más atractiva de lo que parece –dice uno de ellos.

Debemos apresurarnos, no sabemos cuándo llegara a su casa –dice el segundo mientras se relame los labios.

Lo sé, pero cerca de aquí hay un almacén enorme abandonado, podríamos llevarla ahí y pasar un buen rato con ella –menciona el ultimo ya fantaseando con sus actos perversos.

Entonces asintiendo con sonrisas nada santas, los 3 sujetos se disponen a correr hacia la chica y sujetarla, pero antes de que si quiera den un paso adelante, algo los sujeta al mismo tiempo y los jala a la oscuridad de la calle apenas soltando un gemido de sorpresa que llega a los oídos de Izumi.

Ella al escuchar eso se voltea de inmediato, pero no ve nada más que la calle solitaria, extrañada retoma su camino, pero acelera el paso, no quiere arriesgarse a encontrase con algún degenerado.

Pero con aquellos 3

¡AGKH! –exclaman los tipos cuando son arrojados fuertemente contra el suelo del lugar al que querían llevar a Izumi- ¿Qué paso? –pregunta confundido uno de ellos.

Bueno, bueno, parece que ustedes 3 tenían planeado algo en grande, ¿no es verdad? –dice la persona que los trajo, resultando ser Issei, el cual tenía una sonrisa traviesa.

¿Quién eres tú? –preguntan los 3 al mismo tiempo haciendo que Issei se ría un poco y aplauda.

¡Bravo!, que perfecta coordinación, es raro ver que 3 sujetos hablen al mismo tiempo y sin ensayar antes, deberían dedicarse a la comedia –y sigue sonriendo, cosa que no agrada a esos tipos.

¡Déjate de bromas y dinos ya quien eres y como nos trajiste aquí! –exclama el que sería el líder de ese trio.

¿Quién soy?, bueno, digamos que una parte de mi es la de un ciudadano responsable que no permite que le hagan semejante bajeza a una dama, y la otra es que soy un defensor de dicha dama por la razón de que es mi compañera de clase –comenta como si fuera lo más obvio

¿No me digas que esa chica es tu interés amoroso? –pregunta con sorna de nuevo el líder.

Mmmm, ¿mi interés amoroso? –se lleva una mano al mentón con actitud de pensar seriamente lo dicho- pues no creo que sea amoroso, pero de que hay algo que me atrae de ella, eso sí es verdad –responde devolviéndoles la sonrisa traviesa.

Entonces ¿Por qué no te nos unes y disfrutamos de ese bombón? –se aventura a preguntar otro, sin saber que ese comentario solo hace que la sonrisa de Issei se ensanche, pero no por las razones que ellos se imaginan.

Se oye interesante esa propuesta –cierra los ojos y sonríe más, y los tipos creen que lo convencieron- pero… -abre los ojos y su rostro se pone tan serio que un escalofrió recorre a esos 3 de tal modo que sienten que están frente a un depredador- lo último que haría en esta vida sería obligar a una mujer a hacer algo que no quiere, **y es obvio que ustedes no planean nada bueno** –su voz se vuelve más profunda y cavernosa.

¿E-entonces que quieres? –se aventura en preguntar el ultimo, pero con claro temor.

**No quiero nada en especial, solo deshacerme de la basura** –sin que los humanos lo sepan, Issei empieza a emanar un aura de miedo que los hace retroceder, aunque el dragón procura no elevarla demasiado tanto para no atraer atención no deseada y para no matar de un infarto a esos barbajanes, pero en eso, se escucha una voz más sombría que la que uso Issei.

_**Algo huele bien… ¿será sabroso lo que huelo? **_–esa voz aterra a los humanos y a Issei le da una mala espina, cuando de entre las sombras al fondo de dicho almacén emerge una mujer desnuda, bastante voluptuosa si se lo preguntan a Issei, que al verla se pone en alerta, algo no le huele bien, literalmente.

¿Una mujer desnuda? –pregunta uno de los humanos, olvidándose de momento de la situación al ver los pezones de la mujer.

_**Humanos que han venido a mi guarida, debo agradecerles el ahorrarme el salir a buscar mi alimento **_–entonces sale completamente de las sombras, revelando un gigantesco cuerpo monstruoso semejante a una quimera, con torso de mujer y cuerpo de león, la cual tiene una sonrisa sádica.

¡U-UN MONSTRUO! –gritan los chicos aterrados e intentan escapar, pero antes que se den cuenta, la criatura les cierra el paso con su cuerpo, excepto a Issei que se quedó inmóvil a la expectativa.

_**No tan rápido, pequeños bocadillos **_–y antes de que los humanos puedan hacer algo, la bestia aplasta a uno de ellos como a un insecto con su enorme pata, para después saltar sobre otro como un gato lo hace con su presa y sujetarlo de los brazos para proceder a morderle el cuello arrancándole la tráquea- _**tu sangre y carne son deliciosas **_–dice mientras se relame su boca.

Entonces ve al último que queda, el cual cayó de espaldas cuando ese monstruo salto hacia su compañero y en sus pantalones, en la entrepierna, una mancha de humedad aparecía.

_**Fufufufu, tranquilo pequeña delicia, tu sufrimiento terminara pronto –**_dice acercándose e inclinándose para luego abrazarlo y pegar sus desnudos pechos en el chico, para recorrer con su mano el pecho del chico hasta llegar a su rostro y sujetarle la cara, para proceder a lamerle el sudor y las lágrimas que caen de sus ojos- _**¡delicioso, simplemente delicioso! –**_dice extasiada, y antes de que el chico diga algo, ella de un solo movimiento le arranca la cabeza para proceder a devorar el cadáver aún caliente.

Por su parte Issei se quedó solo observando sin inmutarse, quizás para algunos, esa actitud podría parecer despiadada o inhumana al no ayudar a esos chicos, pero para él, simplemente vio como acababan con basura humana que querían hacerle algo terrible a una mujer inocente, y quien sabe que otras bajezas hayan hecho antes, por lo que para Issei, la piedad no existe para esos sujetos.

Una vez que el monstruo termina de comer, observa que Issei aún sigue ahí, como si nada y mirándola con cierta indiferencia.

_**Parece que tengo otro delicioso bocado, ¿pero tu sangre será tan roja como tu cabello? **_–pregunta al ver el tono castaño rojizo de Issei.

No lo sé, honestamente creo que mi sangre es de un rojo más intenso –responde aun con esa indiferencia

_**Pues solo hay una forma de saberlo **_–y se arroja contra Issei, pero en un rápido movimiento, el chico hace lo mismo, pero a una mayor velocidad para aparecer frente al monstruo- _**¿¡que!? **_–se sorprende ante eso, pero no dice más porque Issei le da una patada al rostro que la manda a volar con fuerza contra una pared, incluso hiso vibrar la edificación un poco- _**¿Co-como hiciste eso? –**_pregunta aturdida por el golpe.

Dha, solo te pate, es obvio –responde- aun soy muy joven para morir, y ni que decir para ser devorado, ni loco me dejo comer –dice un tanto asqueado ante la idea de ser comido.

_**Si tienes esta fuerza. ¿Por qué no ayudaste a esos humanos? –**_vuelve a preguntar confundida la criatura.

Porque esos tipos eran despreciables y querían hacerle algo terrible a una amiga, y no me quiero imaginar que otras cosas han hecho o harán, así que, desde un punto de vista más óptimo, su muerte evito que dañen a más gente en el futuro –dice restándole importancia.

_**Jejejeje, eres cruel, pero incluso con esa fuerza, ¡tú serás mi alimento! –**_y se arroja contra el chico el cual solo se dedica a esquivarla, y sin demostrar esfuerzo alguno,

Luego de unos segundos de estar saltando y moviéndose un poco para evitar los ataques de la criatura, Issei finalmente se harta y toma distancia, para sacar nuevamente su collar.

Si fueras un oponente más fuerte, me hubiera encargado de ti, pero aunque suene a frase de villano, eres demasiado débil para que te dedique mi tiempo, pero descuida, tengo un oponente adecuado para ti –y esta vez, estira el brazo derecho con el collar y empieza a recitar- sublime súbdito de gran poder, el tirano leal, bríndame tu fuerza y acaba con este enemigo –y la joya del collar brilla con más intensidad que la otra vez para que una bola de luz salga de esta e impacte en el aire, para crear un portal un poco más grande que el monstruo que enfrente, y entonces se escuchan unos pesados pasos.

_**¿Qué es eso? –**_pregunta inquiera la bestia, pero cuando se da cuenta de lo que aparece dentro del portal, siente una poderosa patada en su espalda, ya que Issei con la distracción se trasladó justo detrás de la criatura y con ese golpe la mete dentro del portal- _**¡AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!**_ -El grito de dolor de la criatura se oye por todo el edificio, para solo ser callada de golpe, como cuando le paso lo mismo a ese ángel caído 10 años atrás.

¿Qué clase de ser era ese? –se pregunta Issei- en fin, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí –entonces ve dentro del portal- ¡gracias por tu ayuda Koga, luego veo de sacarte a ti y a los otros un rato! –solo obtiene un rugido en respuesta, entonces Issei procede a cerrar el portal y retirarse, sin notar que antes que se cierre completamente el portal sale la mitad del torso derecho de la criatura, solo el brazo entero, una parte del pecho y la cabeza, con la obvia marca de una enorme mordida en el cuerpo,

Pero, por si fuera poco, a los pocos minutos de que Issei abandona el almacén, un círculo mágico de color rojo brillante aparece y de este aparecen 4 personas.

Bueno, hemos llegado –dice una de esas personas, por su voz claramente es una mujer, que al dar un par de pasos al frente, revela a una hermosa joven que porta el uniforme femenino de la escuela Kuoh, pero lo más notable aparte de su hermosa figura, era el intenso color carmesí de su largo cabello que le llega a los muslos y de sus hermosos ojos azules, y un curioso mechón de cabello que sobresale de su cabeza- ¿así que es este lugar, Akeno? –pregunta la chica.

En efecto Rias –responde otra chica, también de un hermoso cuerpo voluptuoso, largo cabello negro que le llega hasta las piernas y está atado en una cola de caballo con 2 mechones que sobresalen de la parte superior y se inclinan hacia atrás, todo sujetado por una cinta naranja, sus enigmáticos pero bellos ojos violetas parecen guardar varios secretos, y al igual que la llamada Rias, ella usa el mismo uniforme.

Buchou –entonces habla una tercera persona, tratándose también de una chica pero de estatura pequeña, de curiosos ojos dorados y de cabello blanco que en la parte delantera tiene dos flequillos largos que van más allá de sus hombros y varios flequillos sueltos colgando sobre su frente, mientras la espalda tiene un corte corto, además de llevar una pinza para el cabello a cada lado de su cabeza que tienen la forma de un gato negro, y aunque también lleva el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh, el suyo es una versión para niñas ya que no posee la capa que levan Rias y Akeno.

¿Qué Pasa Koneko? –pregunta Rias

Puedo detectar un fuerte olor a sangre –dice la pequeña un poco seria y con cierta actitud fría, y con ese comentario, todos se ponen alertas.

Entiendo, ¿estás listo Yuuto? –pregunta Rias a la última persona que se trata de un chico.

¡Hai, Buchou! –responde el chico que resulta ser un joven apuesto de cabello rubio corto, ojos azules y un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo, viste el uniforme para varones de la academia Kuoh al igual que Issei, pero de un modo más pulcro, es en eso que de la nada crea una espada de estilo occidental- cuando usted diga.

Entonces la pelirroja asiente, y da la indicación de que la sigan dentro del edificio, cuando lo hacen, van con los sentidos alerta, en especial la pequeña peli blanca, y una vez que entran, andan con cuidado, pero es entonces que ven en el suelo el cuerpo mutilado de aquel monstruo.

Buchou… ¿ese es? –pregunta Yuuto impactado al ver lo que queda del cuerpo.

Si, el demonio callejero Viser… pero ¿qué fue lo que le paso? –dice igual de impactada que el rubio.

Buchou, puedo oler otras presencias que estuvieron aquí –habla Koneko- al parecer, aparte de este demonio callejero había otras cuatro presencias, tres de ellas son humanas… pero creo que Viser se las comió, y la otra no puedo identificarla, no es algo que haya olido antes –dice con su tono serio.

Entiendo ¿Qué clase de criatura no solo venció a un demonio callejero como este, sino además dejarle estas heridas? –se pregunta la pelirroja.

¿Cómo procedemos Rias? –pregunta Akeno- ¿deberíamos investigar los alrededores y ver si encontramos al causante?

De momento dejémoslo así, solo acabemos con lo que queda del cuerpo, pero debemos estar alertas ante cualquier suceso sospechoso, me gustaría saber quién o qué hiso esto –declara Rias.

Entonces, en la mano de la pelirroja aparece una energía roja radiante, la cual entonces arroja al cadáver y este se cubre totalmente, e instantes después, es consumido totalmente hasta ser reducido prácticamente a nada.

Bueno, volvamos a casa –le dice a su grupo la chica con una sonrisa, a lo cual los demás asienten, y se van del mismo modo en el que llegaron, cruzando un círculo mágico.

Al día siguiente

Era un día tranquilo para la mayoría, ignorando los hechos que ocurrieron en un almacén abandonado, pero quizás, eso es lo mejor.

Las clases transcurrían de forma normal, lo cual para Issei era casi una tortura, muchos de los temas que le enseñan ya los conocía bastante bien, pero también había cosas que ignoraba, pero, sobre todo, tenía que enfrentar a su peor enemigo, las matemáticas, ¿Por qué no pueden conformarse con las sencillas sumas, restas, divisiones y multiplicaciones?, ¿Quién fue el malvado demonio que invento la aritmética, trigonometría y las otras tantas ecuaciones? Que, a su parecer, solo a un sádico se le podrían haber ocurrido, pero, en fin, no puede ir a quejarse con nadie y solo soporta la clase.

Ya a la hora del receso, Issei se levanta de su asiento y procede a retirarse para almorzar, pero es detenido por Izumi.

Etto… ¿te parece bien si almorzamos juntos Ise-san? –pregunta sonrojada la chica, e Issei la ve un poco extrañado ante la petición, pero debe admitir que se ve linda.

Claro, es más agradable almorzar con alguien, y si es con una chica linda, mucho mejor –y al decir eso, solo hace que la muchacha se sonroje furiosamente, pero entonces se oye un terrible grito por parte del resto de los alumnos.

¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! –gritan los hombres- ¿¡POR QUE EL MALDITO NUEVO SE VA A ALMORZAR CON IZUMI-CHAN? –casi parece que derraman lágrimas de sangre- ¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS LOS BISHONEN!

No puede ser, no puede ser, Izumi-chan se nos adelantó –dice una chica que parece querer llorar, así como otras que estaban igual.

Bueno, Izumi-chan es considerada como la tercer gran Onee-sama, es entendible que alguien como Dragenfelt-san se interese en ella, así que solo nos podemos alegrar, si, solo podemos hacer eso –dice otra chica, tratando de justificar la realidad, pero el comentario llama la atención de Issei.

¿Tercer gran Onee-sama? –pregunta viendo a Izumi con una ceja alzada.

E-es una larga historia –dice apenada más por el mote que le dan y por la pregunta de Issei.

Este solo ríe un poco, y antes de que salgan otros comentarios, ella lo toma de la mano ante la sorpresa de todos, incluso del mismo Issei y se lo lleva fuera del aula.

Una vez en el patio, ambos jóvenes caminan por un rato hasta llegar a lo que para Issei sería un pequeño bosque, curioso, dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela, lo que le hace pensar que las instalaciones son más grandes de lo que pensó, pero bueno, tampoco es algo que haya investigado a fondo antes; ya una vez llegado a su destino, el chico nota que en medio de ese bosque había un edificio antiguo, el cual le da un aura entre familiar, pero también totalmente nuevo.

Oh, veo que has notado el antiguo edificio de la escuela –dice Izumi sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras se sentaba a la sombra de un árbol.

¿Antiguo edificio? –pregunta curioso imitando la acción de la chica.

Si, ese edificio fue originalmente la primera academia Kuoh, pero luego de que construyeran el edificio actual lo abandonaron, pero al parecer, decidieron conservarlo, algo lindo a mi parecer, y ahora es algo a lo que llamo el club de los populares –explica algo risueña la chica

Déjame adivinar, en ese edificio están los más guapos de la escuela –dice riendo un poco contagiando a la chica.

Jejeje, pues si, ahí se encuentras las dos grandes Onee-samas, el chico más popular de la escuela, y la mascota de la misma –vuelve a explicar, aunque a la mención de la supuesta mascota, Issei se imagina alguna clase de botarga o un disfraz- pero en realidad, es el club de investigación de lo oculto, u ORC para abreviar, aunque claro son siglas en ingles.

Ya veo –entonces voltea a ver el edificio por un instante- y bueno. ¿ya me vas a explicar que es eso de la tercer gran Onee-sama? –pregunta divertido a lo que la chica desvía la mirada un poco avergonzada- ¿tan malo es?

No, para nada, es solo que ser llamada así, no es algo que me importe mucho en verdad, y más si analizas bien el porqué de ese título –explica la chica para dar un suspiro- ah, según a mi entender, soy la tercera chica más bella de la escuela –y con esa explicación, confunde más al dragón.

Entonces Issei la ve detenidamente, y debe admitir que los que sean que la hayan nominado para ese título tienen razón.

Hyoudou Izumi es una chica bastante hermosa, con una figura de reloj de arena bastante llamativo, unos pechos copa D, una cintura pequeña y agraciada, como muchas modelos quisieran tener, por lo que deja ver la falda, unas caderas redondeadas, de seguro que no tienen nada de grasa, y las piernas, ni se diga, bastante torneadas y largas, parece que se dedica a correr, y si sumamos eso a un rostro con forma de corazón, nariz pequeña y respingona, unos suaves labios que te tientan a besarlos, unos ojos castaños que en realidad parecen ser de miel, y un cabello también castaño que a simple vista se ve sedoso y suave, toda una belleza, y si le sumamos eso a la actitud amable, responsable y trabajadora, en verdad es toda una joya.

Etto… Ise-san… ¿podrías dejar de verme tan fijamente? –pide la chica con un sonrojo notable

¡Ah! ¡Pe-perdona Izumi san! ¡ja-jaja ja! –ríe nervioso, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

Descuida Ise-san, no hay problema –comenta la chica, pero siente como su corazón se acelera ante el hecho de que el la veía tan fijo- _"¿Qué es esto, porque late tan fuere mi corazón?" _–se pregunta mentalmente.

Bu-bueno, mejor comamos antes de que suene la campana –dice Issei para salir de este incomodo ambiente y saca su bento al igual que la chica,

Cuando ambos abren la tapa, tanto Izumi como Issei se maravillan con el almuerzo del otro, en el caso de Izumi, porque siendo honesta, esperaba que el chico llevara frituras o alguna comida rápida como sándwiches, pan de melón o algo así, pero en realidad su bento estaba muy bien preparado, con una pequeña porción de arroz, croquetas, un poco de ensalada de lechuga rebanada con zanahoria y algo de aderezo, y un par de onigiris, además de que llevaba un termo.

En cuanto a Izumi, ella llevaba en su bento también un poco de arroz, pero este estaba acompañado de zanahorias en cuadritos y chicharos, un rollo de huevo perfectamente cortado y unas adorables salchichas cortadas en forma de pulpo, además que, de complemento, un par de daifuku con forma de conejito y de gatito, un almuerzo bastante lindo si se lo preguntan.

Valla Ise-san, no esperaba ver a un hombre con un almuerzo así, casi siempre los veo ya sea trayendo comida chatarra o pelearse en la cafetería por emparedados o panes –dice sonriente- ¿Quién te hiso tu almuerzo?

Bueno Izumi-san, no es por presumir, pero recuerda que cuando llegue dije que me gusta cocinar, yo mismo me preparo mi comida, desde mi desayuno hasta mi cena, aun que una vez a la semana me gusta ir a cualquier restaurante, me gusta la buena comida, especialmente el probar cosas nuevas, me declaro culpable –dice también con una sonrisa.

Wow, Ise-san, es raro ver a un joven que sea tan responsable, seguro que a tus padres están orgullosos –dice impresionada, pero al ver el semblante un tanto nostálgico del chico se preocupa- ¿dije algo malo?

No, para nada Izumi-san, es que… vivo solo, hace tiempo que mis padres murieron –dice con cierta nostalgia.

Oh, perdona Ise-san, yo no sabía –dice completamente avergonzada de hacerle sacar ese tema.

No hay problema, hace tiempo que supere eso _"demasiado tiempo en realidad" _–piensa eso ultimo- por lo que no te preocupes, no lo sabias así que no tienes que culparte por hacérmelo recordar.

Con eso dicho, ambos comienzan a almorzar, pero la chica se siente un poco mal por eso, pensando en cómo poder compensar a Issei por su falta, si bien no fue a propósito, siente que le hiso recordar algo triste al muchacho, y aunque comen tranquilos entre platicas y contando anécdotas, claro, con Issei omitiendo muchas cosas, pero pasando un rato ameno, y cuando es casi la hora de regresar, Izumi se levanta y se sacude el polvo de su falda.

Bueno Ise-san, me iré adelantando, hoy me toca hacer aseo del salón con Murayama-san y Katase-san, te veré en un rato –se despide la chica.

Issei solo la ve alejarse para después también ponerse de pie y sacudirse un poco el pantalón, mira un reloj de pulsera que tiene en su muñeca derecha, y ve que aún faltan 15 minutos para el reinicio de las clases, por lo que decide dar un paseo corto por ese bosque pequeño, al parecer encontró un lugar para relajarse, siempre le han gustado dar caminatas por este tipo de lugares, y quería aprovechar para conocerlo mejor, además, quería ver ese edificio antiguo, ya que siente las presencias de los demonios de esta ciudad, preguntándose si son el estereotipo típico según la iglesia de este mundo, o por el contrario, son como Umarth y otros como él que solo buscan vivir en paz, ojala sean estos últimos.

Luego de caminar por momento, llega a donde está el viejo edificio, y lo admite, el lugar tiene aspecto de película de miedo, buen toque, y justo cuando iba a dar un paso más, algo llama su atención, y es entonces que la ve.

Un cabello rojo como la sangre, y al contemplar a quien le pertenece ese cabello, Issei se queda sin habla.

Una hermosa joven estaba asomándose por la ventana viendo el paisaje, e Issei debe admitirlo, si Izumi es bella, esta pelirroja la supera por un margen muy pequeño.

En eso la chica se percata de su presencia y lo voltea a ver, e Issei puede ver sus hermosos y misteriosos ojos azules, que curiosamente, le gustaría perderse en esa mirada, solo una vez se ha sentido de esa manera, y jamás pensó que volvería a tener esa sensación, pero al ver que la chica lo mira fijamente, se le ocurre algo.

Mientras que Rias ve al chico, nota que este tiene un aura muy peculiar, quizás posea un sacred gear, debe indagar, pro cuando se iba a dar la vuelta, ve entonces que ese chico le hace una reverencia un tanto exagerada, y levanta un poco el rostro para sonreírle, es entonces que el chico… ¿comienza a bailar?, eso la saca de cuadro, más por que empezó con el paso del gangnam style, para luego hacer el moon walker, luego hace el paso del robot, luego hace la pantomima de sujetar una cuerda y ser jalado hasta estar detrás de un árbol, para finalmente solo asomar la cabeza y le guiña un ojo con unas sonrisa antes de irse.

Rias se queda sin habla un instante, para empezar a reír suavemente de inmediato ante esa locura que acaba de ver.

Ara, ¿y esa risa repentina? –pregunta Akeno que va entrando al lugar- ¿viste algo interesante Rias?

Algo así Akeno, algo así –le responde sonriente, para después aclararse la garganta- ¿recuerdas que hace poco se inscribió un chico nuevo? –le pregunta a la morena.

¿Quién no va a olvidarlo?, según lo que se cuenta, es un chico bastante atractivo, algunas chicas ya lo llaman el segundo príncipe de Kuoh, y está a la par de Yuuto, pero lo más llamativo de todo es que, cuando una chica de su salón pregunto si era virgen, este no lo negó –ese comentario hiso que la pelirroja tenga una muy marcada expresión de sorpresa- sí, también tuve esa reacción –comenta divertida,

Pe-pero, ¿Qué no es muy joven? –pregunta sonrojada al pensar que alguien de casi su edad ya tuvo su primera vez, si supiera.

Por lo que me entere, es de segundo año, aunque ya el maestro a cargo de su aula ya le llamo la atención, pero ten por seguro que eso no se olvidara tan fácil –comenta nuevamente la morena.

¿Y sabes cómo se llama? –vuelve a preguntar Rias aun algo avergonzada por ese detallito.

Isseroith Dragenfelt, es extranjero por lo que parece, pero no ha dicho de que país es ese nombre, y según la descripción que me dieron, es un chico de cabello castaño rojizo, preciosos ojos dorados y parece ser que es alguien atlético, porque es alto y musculoso, ya que dicen que, en las clases de deportes, su uniforme está ajustado marcando sus pectorales, fufufufu, me dan ganas de ver si es cierto –dice divertida.

¡Akeno! –le reclama Rias a lo que la nombrada solo ríe un poco más, entonces la pelirroja lanza un suspiro- ah, no importa, ¿y de casualidad también sabes en que aula esta? –es entonces que el rostro sonriente de Akeno se pone un poco serio

Justo en la misma aula que Izumi-chan –responde y Rias se sorprende un poco.

Interesante –entonces va a un sillón que está dentro de la habitación a sentarse, y de una mesa de centro toma una pieza de ajedrez de un tablero colocado en su superficie, un peón- al parecer… es posible que las cosas se tornen más interesantes –y da una suave sonrisa al pensar en ciertas posibilidades- Akeno, pídele a Koneko que vigile a Isseroith y a Yuuto que vigile a Izumi-chan.

Entendido –responde Akeno para sonreír mientras se lleva una mano a su mejilla- espero que podamos contar pronto con lindos kouhai –comenta alegre.

En cuanto a Issei, el caminaba de regreso a su aula riendo ante lo que acaba de hacer, incluso él se sorprende un poco de haber hecho ese espectáculo, hacía años que no hacia eso simplemente por impulso, ya que solo una persona logro que hiciera eso, cosa que le trae agradables recuerdos.

¿Ocurrió algo divertido Issei-san? –pregunta una compañera de clase cuando este llego al aula, una chica de cabello castaño con coletas.

Podría decirse Murayama-san, es que simplemente recordé algo chistoso –le contesta mientras va a su lugar a retomar las clases, sin notar que Izumi se le quedo viendo sonrojada, es la primera vez en lo que llevan de conocer todos a Issei que lo ven reír, y para la chica, esa risa la encuentra bastante agradable, pero justo en el último periodo de clases, finalmente se da cuenta de que aquella pelirroja emitía un aura de demonio, sorprendiéndose de que eso haya sido lo último en lo que se fijara, y por extraño que parezca, no sintió ninguna clase de alerta de peligro.

_Si, quizás ella y su gente sean como Umarth _–piensa el castaño rojizo

Ya con el inicio de clases, todo pasa normal hasta la hora de la salida, Issei se despide de Izumi y otros cuantos justo en la entrada de la escuela y toman caminos separados, sin saber que ambos terminarían en una situación idéntica.

Mientras Issei iba por un puente, Izumi caminaba por las calles directo a su casa, no trabajaba hoy y podría dedicarse a sus diseños, pero es entonces cuando un chico aparece frente a ella.

Disculpa, eres Hyoudou Izumi, ¿verdad? –dice el chico, y al verlo, Izumi se sonroja,

Se trata de un joven de su edad de cabello negro perfectamente arreglado, ojos cándidos de un bonito color violeta y ligeramente pálido pero que lo hace lucir bien, llevaba el uniforme de otra escuela y se mostraba algo avergonzado.

Etto… sí, soy yo –dice repentinamente tímida, entonces el chico sonríe de tal forma que casi la deslumbra

¡Finalmente supe tu nombre Izumi-san! –dice contento- permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Kurome Hideki, y quería preguntarte si tu sa-saldrias co-conmigo en una ci-ci-cita –dice repentinamente nervioso el chico.

¡¿Di-disculpa?! –exclama la chica tan roja como el cabello de Rias.

Sé que es algo repentino –empieza a explicar el chico tomando algo de valor- pero desde que te vi una vez que pasaba por aquí, quede flechado, y sé que sonara a un acosador, pero estuve preguntando por ti y descubrí que no solo eres bella por fuera, sino que lo eres aún más por dentro –dice el chico tan rápido que casi se queda sin aire.

Bu-bueno yo… esto es tan repentino –dice más que sonrojada y nerviosa.

Por favor, ten al menos una cita conmigo –empieza a suplicar el chico- y te prometo que, si al final no sientes nada por mí, podemos quedar como amigos.

Es que… yo no sé –dice indecisa, pero por alguna razón, el rostro de Issei viene a su mente.

Por favor, solo una, te prometo que al menos te lo pasaras bien, y como dije, si no funciona, no guardare rencor ni nada, por favor –suplica.

Ah –lanza un suspiro- si digo si, ¿no seguirás insistiendo? –pregunta derrotada, a lo cual el chico asiente con la cabeza- bien, acepto una cita contigo Kurome-san.

¡Viva! –grita de alegría el chico atrayendo un poco la atención de los pocos transeúntes que hay, y sin pena alguna toma las manos de la chica- ¡te juro que no te vas a arrepentir Izumi-san, y por favor, llámame Hideki –pide el chico

Ya más apenada por esta reacción que por otra cosa, la sonrojada chica se suelta con gentileza del agarre de él.

¡Está bien, pero por favor no grites! –pide la chica.

Perdona Izumi-chan, es que me emocione –dice apenado el chico, pero la chica al oír que la empezó a llamar con el sufijo "chan" siente que se está empezando a tomar demasiada confianza- ¿te parece bien este sábado a medio día? –pregunta expectante.

Está bien, ¿te parece al medio día? –pregunta para ya salir de esta situación, ya que gracias al grito de Hideki, las personas estaban viéndolos como si se tratara de una escena romántica de declaración de amor.

¡Es perfecto Izumi-chan! –exclama muy eufórico, entonces ambos jóvenes intercambian números para ponerse de acuerdo en donde se verían- entonces te llamare luego Izumi-chan, esperare ansioso a que llegue el sábado –entonces hace una reverencia y se va corriendo sumamente feliz.

Que chico tan raro –dice mientras lo ve alejarse- mi primera cita –se dice a sí misma, pero entonces.

Clap, clap, clap –se empiezan a escuchar aplausos, entonces Izumi es sacada de golpe de sus pensamientos al ver al público que la rodea aplaudiéndole y algunos felicitándola, entonces, si es posible su sonrojo escala un nuevo tono de rojo y hasta vapor empieza a salir de su cabeza, por lo que sumamente avergonzada sale corriendo hacia su casa, sin percatarse que un joven apuesto de cabello rubio se mesclaba con la gente y tenía un semblante serio.

En cuanto a Issei

Si bien Issei se veía despreocupado y hasta un poco alegre, desde que se alejó de las instalaciones de la escuela siente que lo siguen, y es un ser con una esencia muy curiosa, parece que es mitad demonio, pero la otra mitad se le hace conocida, mas no logra ubicar en calidad de qué, pero es en eso cuando está bajando del puente que se topa con una bella choca de cabello negro y ojos violáceos,

Etto… ¿eres Isseroith Dragenfelt-san? –afirma la chica mostrándose tímida.

Sí, soy yo –responde este con una sonrisa, pero en su mente- _así que aparte de que un demonio me sigue, también se aparece frente a mí un ángel caído, me pregunto qué querrá _–piensa para luego hablar- ¿en qué te puedo ayudar –pregunta con amabilidad, pero manteniéndose alerta.

Pues, sé que no me conoces, soy Amano Yuuma, y quisiera si tu… si tu… -dice sonrojada y apenada.

¿Si yo…? –le insta Issei

¿¡Aceptarías ser mi novio!? –pregunta elevando un poco la voz.

Issei se queda en silencio, realmente está sorprendido de que un ángel caído se le haya acercado y le pidiera eso, seguro hay gato encerrado en esto.

Bueno, Yuuma-chan, debo decir que me siento honrado, pero apenas te acabo de conocer, literalmente, y no te conozco de nada –admite el chico, pero también quiere ver a donde llega esto.

Es cierto, apenas me anime a hablarte –eso extraña a Issei- supe por una amiga cuyo familiar asiste a la academia Kuoh que había llegado un chico atractivo, y aun que ella no quiso venir la curiosidad me mataba por dentro y quería conocerte, y pese a que te he visto con anterioridad es hasta ahora que reuní el valor suficiente para hablarte… ya que en cuanto te vi, me enamore de ti a primera vista –dice con una expresión triste casi a punto de llorar.

Issei por su parte, ¡no le cree nada!, puede intuir que esa chica quiere algo, pero que sea su novio, es demasiado sospechoso, pero si quiere averiguar que planea esta chica, lo mejor es seguirle el juego un rato.

Mira Yuma-chan, no puedo aceptar ser tu novio por que como dije, apenas te acabo de conocer, pero si te sirve de consuelo, puedo invitarte a salir –dice con una sonrisa.

¿E-Enserio tendrías una cita conmigo? –pregunta esperanzada.

Claro, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti por tomarte tantas molestias para declararte –le responde tranquilo- así que dime que día quieres salir.

Bueno… ¿te gustaría este fin de semana? –pregunta emocionada.

Ok, me parece bien, te prometo que será una cita que jamás olvidaras –comenta animado el chico, y algo le dice que esto será más que interesante.

Gracias Issei-san, te juro que no te arrepentirás, ¿te parece bien al medio día? –pregunta una vez más.

Es más que perfecto, ¿Qué te parece si nos reunimos cerca del centro comercial? –propone el sitio de encuentro.

Eso sería genial, estaré esperando ansiosa este fin de semana –comenta alegre, entonces ella hace una reverencia- te veré luego Issei-san –y se retira contenta.

Issei por su parte solo sonríe, y discretamente mira por el rabillo del ojo atrás de él, para de empezar a caminar al instante, y segundos después, aparece Koneko de su escondite improvisado mientras lamia una paleta, su expresión indiferente no deja ver que está pensando, pero sabe que debe reportar esto a de inmediato a Rias.

Al día siguiente.

Issei ingresaba a la academia como siempre, y su recorrido a su aula se había vuelto algo… peculiar, ya que desde que llego las chicas se le quedan viendo, y muchas murmuran cosas como "que guapo es" u "ojalá haya entrado a mi clase, que lastima", y otras que realmente lo sacaban de cuadro como "ese adonis esta como quiere, como quisiera que él me…" lo último lo ignora por su salud mental, vaya con algunas chicas de este mundo.

Por el contrario, muchos chicos murmuran frases de odio, ira o hasta envidia, eso lo tiene sin cuidado, en el otro mundo recibía comentarios peores de los que esos chicos celosos murmuraban, aunque no entiende porque tanto rencor, no ha intentado nada con ninguna chica, y ellas tampoco han intentado algo con él, no deberían quejarse por cosas que ni si quiera han pasado en su mente, pero, en fin, es gracioso que estos humanos se enojen por nada.

Ya una vez en su aula, ve que varias chicas están rodeando el lugar de Izumi, y cuando se acerca, sin querer escucha el chisme.

¿¡En serio Izumi-chan? –dice la chica que conoce como Katase, una amiga cercana a Izumi- ¡no me lo puedo creer! –comenta emocionada, al parecer, algo bueno le paso a Izumi el día anterior.

¿Quién te viera Izumi-chan?, toda una rompe corazones –esta vez lo dice Murayama, pero Issei se extraña de esa última frase, ¿rompe corazones? -pero no es de extrañar, eres una de las 3 Onee-samas de la escuela, es casi natural que hayas flechado a alguien, incluso de otra escuela –y con eso, Issei ya entiende a que se refieren.

"_Así que Izumi tiene a alguien que se interesa en ella, bueno, es hermosa en muchos aspectos, se merece que alguien se le declare, ¡pero si le hace algo juro que le arrancare el corazón!... ¿Por qué rayos pensé eso? _–piensa sin entender de donde vino esa reacción de celos.

E-exageras Aki-chan –dice con su ya típico sonrojo por estas cosas- si bien ese chico me invito a salir, y aunque no niego que es un chico lindo, no me imagino iniciar una relación con él –confiesa la chica.

¡Vamos Izumi-chan!, es tu oportunidad de tener un novio –vuelve a decir Katase- y es tu oportunidad de finalmente olvidar a ese patán –le aconseja la castaña, pero eso que dijo llama la atención de Issei, ¿alguien fue malo con Izumi?, ¿Qué clase de cretino le haría daño a una chica tan bella como Izumi?

En otro lado, en algún país extranjero de Europa.

¡Achu! –estornuda un joven pelinegro de ojos verdes, bastante atractivo si se lo preguntan, que usaba un uniforme muy elegante.

Viejo, ¿no me digas que vas a resfriarte? –pregunta otro joven castaño de ojos azules, igual de atractivo que el primero, pero que usaba lentes.

O es eso, o alguien está hablando mal de mí –comenta con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo, de una forma que uno diría muy refinada.

De vuelta en Kuoh,

Aki-chan, sabes que hablar de ese es un tema tabú para Izumi-chan –le reclama Murayama- pero volvamos al tema principal, ¿Por qué no quieres iniciar una relación con ese chico Izumi-chan?, ¿Hay alguien que ya llamo tu atención? –pregunta amablemente.

Bueno, no, no hay nadie de momento, o eso creo Kaori-chan –responde bajito la chica, pero sin que se dé cuenta, voltea de reojo a ver a Issei, llamando la atención de sus 2 amigas y las demás que están con ella.

Oooohhh, ya veo –dice una chica que sonríe de forma traviesa, entonces Izumi la ve y se pone algo pálida, pero es tarde para intentar detenerla- ¡Dragenfelt-san! –llama la atención del castaño- ¿Qué opinas de que Izumi-chan tenga una cita? –ante eso, la nombrada tiene 2 sensaciones, que se la trague la tierra y curiosamente, saber qué opina el chico.

Así que Izumi-san va a salir con un chico –reafirma lo dicho por la otra chica- bueno, debo decir que pensé que ella ya tenía novio, digo, es una chica bastante bonita si me lo preguntan. –dice con naturalidad haciendo sonrojar a la chica, y poniéndola feliz de que pensé que es bonita.

Las chicas por su parte sonríen contentas de la honestidad del castaño rojizo, y ver lo feliz que se pone su amiga, así que Kaori aprovecha para presionar un poquito más.

Siendo honestos Dragenfelt-san, ¿te parce correcto que tenga una cita con un chico que acaba de conocer? –y todas las chicas del salón paran oreja esperando su respuesta.

Bueno, en primer lugar, Murayama-san, dime solo Issei o Ise, no me molesta, y en segundo, si es un chico que acaba de conocer, pues si sería un problema, ya que no sabes nada de él, por lo que solo daría dos consejos, uno de ellos sería decirle amablemente que como acabas de conocerlo, le digas que no estas interesada, y que mejor sean amigos, pero por lo poco que se de Izumi-san, ella no es capaz de decir esas cosas de frente.

Ante lo dicho, la susodicha solo se encoje en su sitio, tiene razón en sus palabras, y sus amigas solo asienten para confirmar.

Así que mi segunda opción, seria aceptar esa cita y si no estás cómoda con él, rechazarlo amablemente, aunque como no sabes cómo reaccionara o que planeaba desde un principio, sugeriría que te mantuvieras alerta, las aguas calmadas pueden ser las más peligrosas –dice esto último un poco más serio de lo que quería.

Entiendo, tienes razón Ise-san –dice la chica, ya que desde que vio a Hideki, todo esto se le hace demasiado extraño.

Pero por mi parte, si yo fuera el novio de Izumi-chan, sería un hombre en verdad afortunado –dice sonriendo de forma traviesa.

Ante esas palabras, Izumi recibe un tremendo golpe al corazón que hace que se acelere.

Fufufufu, eso sí sería interesante –habla de repente Kiryuu Aika, quien se acercaba a la castaña con una sonrisa nada santa que le causa un escalofrió a todos menos Issei- aunque Izumi-san, si te vuelves su novia, estarías más que satisfecha.

¿Satisfecha, por qué? –pregunta confundida.

Solo diré, que Issei-kun es un hombre muy bien dotado –por un instante, nadie entiende lo que dice, pero al recordar cierta "habilidad especial" que dice poseer, todas se sonrojan de sobremanera, y a algunas les sangra la nariz al recordad que el castaño rojizo ya tiene experiencia.

¡A-Aika-san! –exclama más que avergonzada la Hyoudou por hacerla imaginar esas cosas.

Oh, Vamos Izumi-san, tampoco es como si a Ise-kun le molestara –dice esperando una reacción del mencionado- después de todo, puedo intuir que eres un hombre muy, pero muy bien dotado –comenta la castaña de lentes viendo hacia la entrepierna del chico, esperando ver que se avergüence.

Pues no se los demás, Kiryuu-san, pero te puedo asegurar que no tengo nada que envidiarle a nadie, y me considero un chico bastante sano –dice sin inmutarse, haciendo a la de lentes chasquear la lengua, ya que en el poco tiempo que llevan de conocerse, no ha logrado sacarlo de cuadro como a otros,

Bu-bueno… mejor cambiemos de tema –dice una chica sonrojada, pero a ella y a muchas otras la imagen que dio Aika no se les va de la cabeza, por suerte, dan inicio las clases y de momento eso se olvida.

Todo transcurre con relativa normalidad, si bien las clases son aburridas para Issei, al menos se entretiene lo suficiente, pero su mente divaga en 3 cosas, la "cita" que tendrá con el ángel, y aun que lo niegue, el que Izumi tenga una cita también, y por último, en esa pelirroja, hay algo en ella que no deja que se valla de su mente, pero aunque se distraiga de la clase, tiene la suerte de ya conocer el tema, por lo que cuando el maestro le pide un breve análisis de la clase, lo hace tan elocuentemente que casi parece saber más que el profesor.

Y así transcurre el resto de la semana, entre ir a clases, almorzar de vez en cuando con Izumi y ocasionalmente con alguna o varias de sus amigas, ante los evidentes celos de los chicos, escuchar comentarios de todo tipo de los alumnos, especialmente maldiciones y deseos de muerte de estos últimos por estar rodeado de chicas lindas, pero aparte de eso, desde el día en que Yuuma se presentó, se ha notado que lo siguen y/u observan, y aunque no han hecho nada, se mantiene alerta.

Y finalmente llega el día de la cita tanto para Issei como para Izumi, sin saber ambos que, a partir de ese día, sus vidas estarán entrelazadas.

Es medio día en la ciudad de Kuoh, e Issei se encuentra en la plaza del centro comercial vistiendo de una forma que si bien es casual, luce bastante bien, ya que usa una playera sin mangas de color rojo y encima de esta una camisa manga corta abierta de color negro, unos jeans color azul marino y unos tenis marca Nike, además de llevar un reloj de pulsera, y con su aspecto de chico atlético, muchas mujeres de varias edades se le quedan viendo, incluso algunas se sienten tentadas de invitarlo a salir, pero rápidamente abandonan esa idea ya que muchas intuyen que está esperando a alguien al verlo mirar su reloj,

Estaba tan concentrado, que no ve cuando una chica con vestimenta gótica de cabello castaño y ojos también castaños se le acerca, en cuanto Issei la ve, enarca una ceja cuando esta le da un pedazo de papel.

Cumpliremos todos tus deseos –dice la chica para después retirarse, entonces el chico observa dicho papel y mira un poco sorprendido lo que tiene dibujado.

Un círculo mágico, parece que ya están haciendo su movimiento, aunque esa chica… -dice viendo por donde se fue- parece que no es lo que parece ser, ¿un familiar quizás? –se queda un poco intrigado, peri guarda el papel, puede serle útil en algún momento.

¡Issei-kun! –escucha que lo llaman, y al mirar en dirección de la voz, ve a Yuuma, y aunque se mantiene alerta, no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco al ver a la chica.

Ya que ella estaba usando una blusa de color lila claro, una falda negra y unas zapatillas negras de lazo, realmente se veía bastante bien, además de llevar un bolso.

"_¡Rayos!, ángel caído o normal, siempre me han parecido que son de los seres más bellos que hay, Misha era un buen ejemplo, ojalá ella, Umarth y los demás estén bien" _–piensa y recuerda a sus "hermanos" del otro mundo con cierta nostalgia.

Hola Issei-kun, ¿me esperaste mucho? –pregunta sonriente la chica- ¿pasa algo? –pregunta al ver que el chico tiene una mirada un tanto perdida.

No, no pasa nada Yuuma-san, solo recordaba unas cosas –dice sonriendo para tranquilizarla- y no te preocupes, me adelante un poco a la hora en que quedamos

Ya veo, y dime Issei-kun, ¿A dónde quieres ir? –pregunta contenta.

Bueno, mi querida Yuuma-chan –dice ahora en un tono de voz un poco más profundo y amable, usando el sufijo "chan", lo que hace sonrojar a la chica- te llevare a la mejor cita que hayas tenido –y como un caballero, le ofrece el brazo para que esta lo tome.

Y con eso dicho, ambos proceden a retirarse, mientras que no muy lejos de ahí, Izumi también se encontraba ya reunida con Hideki, y la chica realmente se veía hermosa, ya que ella llevaba puesto un vestido largo blanco sin mangas, con un escote bordado a mano con motivos florarles, que si bien es un escote discreto, el hecho de tener un pecho generoso llama la atención, usaba unas zapatillas también blancas tipo sandalia con lazo, y había dejado su cabello suelto pero usando una diadema para acomodárselo, además de llevar un bolso color rosa pálido, realmente se veía hermosa, mientras que Hideki vestía de forma sencilla con una polera verde, pantalones caqui y zapatos cafés.

¿Nos vamos Izumi-chan? –pregunta un sonriente Hideki.

Está bien Hideki-san, te sigo –dice amablemente la chica, pero manteniendo una distancia prudente del chico, ya que como dijo Issei, no sabe cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones, y apretando un poco su bolso, ya que, dentro de este, había un rociador de pimienta, y curiosamente, el mismo papel que instantes antes le habían dado a Issei.

Y así es como la cita de ambos se realiza, por un lado Issei lleva a Yuuma al centro comercial, donde primero recorren los pasillos para ver los aparadores, luego van a una tienda de ropa, donde la chica le da su opinión de diferentes camisas y playeras que podrían vérsele bien a Issei, un rato después la chica observaba las pulseras, entonces Issei, por puro capricho le compa una, a lo cual ella se pone feliz, ya entrada un poco la tarde, van a una fuente de sodas, donde Issei le dice que puede pedir lo que quiera, que el paga por todo, así que ella pide un parfait de chocolate, mientras que Issei pide un café y un trozo de pastel de manzana, y entre bromas ambos se dan a probar el postre del otro.

Por otra parte.

En la cita de Izumi y Hideki, la pareja primero fue al cine, donde el chico dejo que ella eligiera que película ver, y valla sorpresa cuando eligió una de ciencia ficción, después de eso, ambos fueron al árcade, donde resulta que la chica es una experta en juegos de combate y de tiro al blanco, sacándole una gota de sudor a Hideki debido a que venció a 20 retadores al hilo, y hubiera seguido jugando, de no ser porque ya nadie quería enfrentarla, luego ambos fueron a una cabina de fotos donde se toman unas cuantas, para finalizar, Hideki le invita a comer unas crepas francesas, donde Izumi pide una de fresas con natilla de vainilla y él una de chocolate con almendras y crema batida.

Y así, ambas parejas pasan las horas, hasta que finalmente llega la hora del ocaso.

Por un lado, Izumi y Hideki están en el parque de Kuoh, en el parque infantil, donde se ven los juegos que usualmente usan los niños, y por el otro lado, Issei y Yuuma están en el parque de la ciudad, cerca de una fuente.

Con Izumi, si bien reconoce que paso un rato agradable con el moreno, debe ser honesta, no cree poder tener una relación con él, pero si pueden ser amigos, así que empieza a pensar el modo de tener el mayor tacto posible.

Y dime Izumi-chan –habla el chico- ¿te divertiste?

Bueno, Hideki-san, no negare que pase un rato divertido, pero… -dice dudosa la castaña.

Pero ni con todo esto pude lograr que te enamoraras –dice un poco serio el muchacho.

Yo… lo siento Hideki-san, eres un buen chico, pero no siento lo mismo que tu –dice un poco triste.

No te preocupes Izumi-chan, ya me había planteado esa idea desde un principio, al menos lo intente –dice dándole la espalda- pero quisiera saber… si podrías hacerme un pequeño favor –pide el chico, pero su tono de voz es más serio.

Bueno, si está dentro de mis posibilidades, puedes pedirme lo que sea –dice amable la chica y sonriendo.

Entonces Izumi-chan –se voltea lentamente el chico, y su rostro muestra una seriedad inusual, y unos ojos carentes de aquella amabilidad y alegría que tenía antes- ¿morirías por mí?

Al mismo tiempo con Issei

Disculpa… ¿podrías repetir lo que dijiste? –dice Issei luego de que Yuuma hiciera la misma pregunta de Hideki instantes atrás.

¿Qué si morirías por mi Issei-kun? –repite la chica, con una sonrisa sanguinaria.

Pero antes de que Issei diga algo, a la chica le salen un par de alas negras, y al instante, su ropa desaparece dejándola totalmente desnuda unos instantes para que su cuerpo se desarrolle y crezca un poco más, además de ser cubierto ahora por ropa de cuero negro.

Por su parte Issei finge sorprenderse, bueno, está más sorprendido por el atuendo que por la revelación, pero decide seguirle el juego.

¿¡Yuuma-san!? –pregunta fingiendo- ¿¡qué significa esto!? _"como si no supiera lo que pasa" _–dice mentalmente

Sabes Ise-kun, realmente me divertí contigo, debo reconocer que fue una tarde agradable, y esto –levanta su brazo izquierdo mostrando la pulsera que le regalo- lo atesorare como un bonito recuerdo… ¡ahora muere! –y tan rápido como puede, crea una lanza de luz que lanza hacia el chico directo al pecho, y cuando le da este gira 90 graos a su derecha- si vas a odiar a alguien odia a –pero su frase es interrumpida a media oración.

¡Oh no! –exclama Issei- ¡me muero, fui atravesado por mi novia!, ¡QUE TRAGEDIA! –dice mientas se gira un poco, y la lanza que supuestamente debería haberlo matado, ¡estaba sujeta entre el brazo derecho y el torso del chico sin haberle hecho ningún rasguño!

¿Pero qué? –no puede creerlo la ángel caído, ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

¡Mi vida pasa frente a mis ojos… y vaya que es larga –voltea ver a la chica- esto puede tardar un poco, así que ponte cómoda y espera un rato –vuelve a mirar a la nada- ¿Cuándo fue que tuve que hacerme pasar por un kender para poder entrar en una fortaleza?, y no recuerdo haber conocido a un trent llamado Luis, creo que olvide algunas cosas –dice en su soliloquio, cosa que empieza a molestar a la pelinegra.

¿¡Qué demonios haces!? –dice ya enojada- ¡muérete ya! –entonces empieza a lanzar varias ráfagas de luz directo al cuerpo recostado de Issei, creando varias explosiones y levantando una gran nube de polvo y humo, para que después de un minuto entero finalmente se calme ya que este exabrupto la canso bastante- ah, ah, ah, espero que, ah, con eso tengas ah, suficiente –dice entre jadeos.

Al no recibir respuesta, parece ser que finalmente elimino a Issei, pero cuando el humo se disipa, no está el cuerpo.

¿Qué?, ¿Dónde está…? –pregunta a la nada, pero de repente ¡KYAAAAA! –grita demasiado femenino para su gusto, y es que… ¡Issei está detrás de ella y le está masajeando el busto!

Mmmm, como pensé, son más grandes de lo que se ven, pero increíblemente suaves –dice al "comprobar" los senos de la chica.

¡No…, ah, basta! –exclama entre jadeos- ¡QUE ME SUELTES! –intenta golpearlo al girarse bruscamente, pero este simplemente retrocede de un salto hacia atrás- ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar mi cuerpo tu… tu…? -dice enfurecida.

¡Oye!, quisiste matarme, creo que es lo mínimo que merezco –comenta sin inmutarse.

¡Maldito! –intenta atacar una vez más, esta vez tratando de asestarle un golpe a puño limpio- ¡Nadie toca a la gran Raynare, NADIE! -dice mientras ataca, pero Issei la esquiva con una facilidad que parece estarse burlando.

Así que tu verdadero nombre es Raynare, no es un mal nombre –comenta mientras esquiva, hasta que detiene con su mano izquierda el puño derecho de la chica y la sostiene de modo firme, pero sin lastimarla.

Tu… eres un… -pero antes de que pueda decirle algo, Issei le da un dedazo en la frente- ¡ITTE! –exclama adolorida llevándose las manos a la frente, ya que, aunque Issei redujo considerablemente su fuerza, ese golpe si dolió.

Lenguaje señorita, lenguaje –le reprende el chico, solo para que la morena lo vea aún más molesta, y si es posible, totalmente roja de ira.

¡NO ME FASTIDIES! –grita ya fuera de sí, así que, juntando una gran cantidad de magia, crea una gran esfera de luz sobre su cabeza, la cual lanza hacia el castaño- ¡CON ESTO NO QUEDARAN NI TUS HUESOS!

Cuando la esfera avanza, Issei reconoce que esa técnica tiene fuerza, ya que destruye algo del concreto del parque, pero no la suficiente como para asustarlo, así que se pone firme, separa un poco las piernas y extiende las manos al frente, y ante la sorpresa de Raynare, el castaño rojizo detiene su ataque con las manos desnudas, apenas si logrando moverlo un par de centímetros, para luego empezar a ejercer presión sobre la esfera, terminando por aplastarla solo con pura fuerza física y deshaciéndola en partículas de luz ante la sorpresa de su oponente.

¿Cómo… como hiciste eso? –pregunta incrédula.

No es difícil cuando uno, es más, mucho más fuerte que tu oponente, y si con esto no basta para disuadirte… -entonces vuelve a usar su aura de miedo, pero aun nivel mayor del que uso con aquellos chicos en el pasado, y al sentir esa enorme presión, a Raynare le recorre un sudor frio y la sensación de que si se enfrenta a este chico… no, a este ser, no saldrá con vida.

¿Qué… que eres? –pregunta asustada.

Oh, nadie en especial, solo alguien que no querrás hacer enojar –comenta restándole importancia, pero entonces su expresión se torna seria, y su voz suena un tanto amenazante- así que, por esta ocasión, seré piadoso y te dejare ir, pero si vuelves a intentar algo como esto… **no volverás a ver otro día** –esto último lo dice en un tono más que tétrico.

La chica, ni lenta ni perezosa, entiende que no tiene oportunidad alguna contra Issei, así que sin decir una palabra emprende el vuelo tan rápido como puede,

Bueno esto termino mejor de lo que… -se queda callado, ya que a su nariz llega un olor que lo pone alerta y a la vez le angustia, y es el olor de la sangre, y no sangre cualquiera, sino que es la sangre de Izumi lo que huele, sorprendiéndose de que este tan cerca, así que rápidamente corre hacia donde viene el olor, sintiendo como su corazón se acelera y una sensación de desesperación se planta en su corazón.

Pero cuando finalmente llega, se queda impactado por 2 cosas: la primera es ver a aquella hermosa chica pelirroja emanando su aura demoniaca, que curiosamente, no siente ninguna clase de hostilidad, cosa que a sus ojos la hacen ver como si fuera una especie de sueño o ilusión, pero sabe que es real, y la segunda, es que Izumi, quien estaba inconsciente, está siendo elevada en el aire, como a un metro de altura del suelo, y justo a un par de centímetros de su cuerpo, una pieza de ajedrez color rojo flotaba sobre ella, un peón, para acto seguido introducirse dentro de Izumi, y si eso no lo sorprendió, lo siguiente valla que le dejo la boca abierta, ya que en el vientre de la castaña, este mostraba claras señales de que la habían apuñalado con algo, pero entonces la herida empezó a cerrarse hasta curarse completamente, ni siquiera quedo cicatriz alguna, e incluso la mancha de sangre desapareció del vestido y hasta fue reparado como si nunca le hubiera pasado nada.

Es entonces cuando Rias nota la presencia de Issei, y ambos se quedan viendo directamente a los ojos, azul contra dorado, sin saber que decir, y, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón parecen no molestarse por eso, pero sin duda, unas largas explicaciones se deben el uno al otro.

_**Y vuelvo a preguntar, ¿continuara esta historia o mejor lo dejo hasta aquí?**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? Tal vez sea un poco largo, pero quise que vieran como es Issei, su relación con Izumi, y claro, como conoció a Rias, además de que puse otras cosas como el instinto protector de Issei, que después aclarare esta más arraigado a sucesos del pasado, también puse otra pista que nombra a los siervos de Issei, de una vez les aclaro que tardara un poco en salir a la luz que son, por lo que adivinen so gustan, tampoco es una imposición y solo quiero interactuar un poco con los que me leen.**_

_**Y como verán, hay otro ángel caído que es el que meterá a Izumi en el mundo sobrenatural de lleno, por lo que hare la siguiente pregunta, ¿debería dejar a Raynare con vida? Espero su respuesta,**_

_**En cuanto a Izumi, ella la coloque como la tercer Onee-sama porque siento que ese sería un buen puesto debido a su carácter responsable, altruista y trabajador, más que por su físico que si bien no le envidia a nadie, siento que en realidad el título de Rias y Akeno es más bien por como son que por cómo se ven, además ella está inspirada en un personaje de otra serie, pero no es un anime, ¿podrán saber en quien me inspire?**_

_**Ahora, si se preguntan por el físico de Issei, solo imagínense que es el mismo de Goku luego de entrenar con kamisama antes del torneo de artes marciales.**_

_**Ahora pasando a sus habilidades:**_

_**Aura de miedo: esta aura no es una técnica aprendida, es un aura natural que los dragones del "tipo" de Issei poseen, y puede afectar a cualquier ser vivo por muy poderoso que sea, y mientras más poderoso es el dragón, mas aterrador es.**_

_**Con eso dicho, pido una disculpa por no actualizar antes, ya tenía el capítulo desde el lunes, pero como muchos sabrán, hubo problemas con la página, y publico ahora porque parece que ya se solucionó, pero si no es así, espero que puedan ver este capítulo y sea de su agrado.**_

_**Y bueno, esto es todo por ahora, espero su comentario, ojalá sean más, y agradezco de corazón a 00Zerok00 por dejar su comentario, aunque no lo creas, ayuda mucho, un fuerte abrazo de mi parte, cuídense, no se expongan si no es necesario y siempre con precaución, nos leemos en la próxima y adiosin n_n**_


End file.
